Star wars: The storm begins
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A complete reimagining of the new star wars trilogies story with the same characters as well as new ones. Luke Skywalker has started a New Jedi order as Leia tries to keep the Republic strong as they face down the First Order. But a shadow looms on the edge of the galaxy, a threat that poises to consume the all in its path.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Knights of Ren

* * *

The rain fell hard as an alien stood in the cold. The alien was covered in fur with pointed ears and had claws at the end of his fingers. The alien wore a blue padded jacket with a blaster on the side of his trousers.

Around him were over a dozen other various aliens as well as a few droids.

"Zygerrian, when's the ship coming? I'm freezing here." A devaronian said as he rubbed his cut off horns.

"Shut up." The lead alien said.

A nearby Wookie in the group growled.

The zygerrian shook his head as he looked around at the ruins of a town. Despite the rain, the metal buildings were burning, dozens of service and security droids in pieces with a few dead aliens and several dead humans.

Around the zygerrians were dozens of humans , several injured and many with their cloths torn as they sat on their knees with shackles around their hands and collars around their necks.

The zygerrian heard crying from a child , her mother trying to calm her down.

The alien growled as he came over and kicked the girl down.

"Be quite!" He growled.

"Trillok, we need to get out of here, this is a First Order world, if they find out we're here!" Another alien asked.

"This planet is a new colony. We'll be long gone before then."

"Why do we have to hunt for slaves in the First Order anyway?"

"First Order citizens go for twice as much to some people who still have fond memories of the Empire."The zygerrian said as a large brown rectangular ship set down.

A Mon Calimari came out with a greasy flight suit on.

"Sorry I'm late, I was tracking a squadron from the First Order, they're on their way."

"Get these humans inboard now."

The zygerrian saw as his men began to force the humans up , the zygerrian hearing the human girl cry again.

He growled as her mother tried to calm her down.

"Please Misarr, stop crying." She said before the zygerrian grabbed the little girl by the throat and lifted her up, growling.

He showed his fangs as the mother tried to reach her only for the wookie to hold her back.

That was when the zygerrian hear something on his com link.

"Zzt , Trillok! Zit! They're here! We're zzz zzaughtering us ztt" The aliens heard blaster fire and something else over the communication line.

Many gave uneasy looks as the zygerrian growled.

"What's going on, second squad what's happening!?"

"It's them, it's the knights of!" The com link went silent.

Aliens held their weapons up before they heard an explosion.

Several knocked off their feet as the zygerrian saw their Mon Calimari pilot's body land in front of them. Something had hit their ship and destroyed it.

"Who's there!?" He he shouted holding his blaster up and the girl in the other hand.

However, as a bolt of lightning struck , the zygerrian saw a dark figure watching them.

The figure wore a hood black cloak over black and dark grey plate armor almost similar to mandalorian or stormtrooper armor. The armor covering the figure's chest, arms, and legs. Under the hood was a black helmet with a distinct design and visor. In his right hand was a black lightsaber handle.

Moments later another figure wearing almost there same armor and cloak with two blasters in their hands and a pair of blue Lekku coming out of the back of her helmet.

Near her was another figure wearing very similar armor and a similar helmet and armor with black robes of him only no hood and a lightsaber in each hand.

Several more figures appeared around the aliens, each wearing similar armor and robes, some having a lightsaber, some blasters, some vibroblades, one with a pike like weapon in hand.

A another woman stood directly across from the first figure, wearing similar armor only more flexible with a hooded robe and a double bladed lightsaber.

The last figure didn't have robes on, just armor that had several curved spikes on it, and the gauntlets having artificial claws. The figure didn't have a weapon and was smaller physically than the others.

The aliens held their weapons in fear as the humans still looked afraid.

The first figure ignited his lightsaber, the blade glowed red but in an almost unstable fashion with cross guard of lightsaber energy coming out of the ends.

The figure with the pike ignited the top, revealing it to be a red lightsaber. The others with lightsabers igniting them as they glowed red, save the one with two who's glowed orange.

The figures with blasters began furiously gunning down the aliens while moving around in acrobatic fashions, every one of their shots hitting their marks.

The figure with two lightsabers furiously cutting down alien after alien, deflecting blasters as they came at him, the Twi'lek figure moving beside him firing.

The figure with the lightsaber pike similarly cut down several aliens before he saw the wookie and two others behind him.

He turned and closed his left hand before pulling it back at him.

The three aliens were pulled toward him as their skeletons were crushed.

The figure with the spiked armor used his hands to deflect blaster bolts away before his forearm's sparked with violet lightning before he created a surge of electricity between his hands, unleashing a bolt of lightning through three of the aliens, burning through their bodies.

The woman with the double bladed lightsaber deflected incoming blaster bolts. One of the aliens noticing her movements almost seemed unreal. She she would move from one alien to the next almost instantaneously. Each time cutting the next alien in half.

The zygerrian felt the girl get pulled from his hand by the first figure who held his hand out as the girl landed beside him.

The zygerrian growled as two more wookies with blades ran at the figure who held his lightsaber up.

When he slashed at the wookies, the zygerrian almost shook in fear as he saw when the lightsaber made contact, an explosion of force almost happened, the wookies blown apart.

As the figure slowly walked towards the zygerrian, each of his lightsaber strikes on the aliens did the same, what was left of their bodies flying through the air like rag dolls.

The zygerrian blasted one more time at the figure who held his hand up and caught the blaster bold in mid air. The zygerrian being held in place by an unseen force as the blaster bolt stayed there frozen in place before flying back and through the zygerrian.

The figure and his followers stood over the last five aliens who were on their knees.

"Please, we surrender, we surrender!" The alien said shaking in fear. The figure looking down at the aliens who looked terrified beyond belief. Some filling their trousers with liquid and matter, some tearing up.

The figure raised his hand and closed his fist before the five aliens were lifted up in the air, every bone in their bodies broken as their mangled corpses fell to the ground.

The ruins of the town were now silent as the figures stood over the bodies of the alien slavers and their droids.

A few of the figures began freeing the shackled humans, the figures with lightsabers deactivating them.

The lead figure seeing the little girl beside him.

He saw her looking up at him for a moment before she hugged him.

The figure didn't do anything but look at the girl before her mother grabbed her.

The other woman figure walking beside the lead figure and putting her hand on his shoulder as the rain continued to fall around them. A flash of lightning illuminating the scene.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Hello, as I said in the description, this is meant to be a complete reimagining of the new star wars trilogy story with the same characters, but with a new story._

 _Because the old EU is so wonderful, I will be borrowing elements from it, but will also try to add just as much originality as well_

 _So please let me know what you guys think as this will be one will be more of my own ideas rather than borrowing from other stories as much and know what you guys like and don't like helps._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Star wars episode VII: The Storm begins_

 _The galaxy is in turmoil , the newly reborn galactic Republic struggles to maintain order and stability within the galaxy. The Republic is on the brink of war with the highly militant First Order. Born born from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, the First Order continues to show their power as they expand within the unknown regions of the galaxy and rebuild themselves into an empire to be reckoned with. As Luke Skywalker and his new Jedi order try to bring peace to the Republic, First Senator Leia Solo does her best to keep the galaxy from erupting into another civil war. Investigating the appearance of a First Order presence in Republic space, Leia sends a squadron to the edge of known space to confront the First Order and prevent the conflict from escalating into full scale war._

* * *

Chapter 1: The edge of the galaxy

* * *

A long ship existed hyperspace in an empty area of space. The ship weaseling and pointed in the shape of a thin spear head. The ship was light grey with a darker grey underside being more bulky while the upper half was smoother. On the sides near the engines were red emblems.

Out of the hangers flew a dozen star fighters shaped almost like Xs.

Inside one of the fighters was a young man with tanned skin, brown eyes, and messy brown hair. He wore an orange flight suit with a white chest area.

He heard beeping sounds and turned his head.

"Easy BB-8, we're gonna be fine." He said as the ship flew alongside the others.

"Captain Dameron our scope isn't showing anything." The man heard over his com link.

"No worries commander, if there's a First Order cruiser out here, we'll find it." The man said.

"Why is a First Order cruiser blatantly flying through Republic space?" Another pilot asked.

"You know those guys, sometimes they must think they're still the Galactic Empire." The pilot said.

"If tensions keep up like this , we might find out just how big the First Order is Poe."

"I heard rumors they've conquered so many systems in the unknown regions they're almost as big as the Republic now."

"Those are just stories sergeants tell recruits to scare them." Poe said.

BB-8 beeped faster.

"Geez, you guys are scaring my droid." Poe said before BB-8 chirped.

"Hold on BB-8's got something." Poe said as he flew towards directions set by his droid.

Poe's fighter was followed by the others and their frigate.

That was when they saw a small cruiser, around the same size as their frigate with a lighter grey hull and was shaped almost like an arrow head that came out on four ends instead of two.

Poe saw the ship had several gaping holes in the hull, one near the the center of the side facing Poe. The remains of several fighter craft were also floating around the ship.

"Sir, we found the First Order cruiser." Poe said as their frigate moved closer.

"What could have done this?"

"Maybe pirates?"

"That's a First Order light cruiser. It would take a whole fleet of pirates to take that ship down, and it would have taken many pirates with it. I don't see any destroyed pirates." Poe said.

"We just scanned that ship, no life signs, I don't think any of them got away." The commander of the frigate said.

"Now what?"

"Now we find out what happened, commander we'll clear some of the debris so you can send in transports." Poe said as he fired at the remains of a few ships in the path of the cruiser.

BB-8 beeped out of control.

"BB-8 what's wrong?" Poe asked before he noticed something on his motion tracker. It detected four objects moving around the ship.

"Hey heads up! We've got movement!" Poe shouted before seeing the objects had vanished.

"I don't see anything on my scope Poe."

"I saw objects moving on my motion tracker." Poe said.

"Well I do-" Poe saw one of his fighters get hit by a yellow blast of energy and explode into pieces.

"Contact! Contact! Shield's up!" Poe shouted as he and his fighters scrambled.

"Where are they coming from?"

"Is that ship playing dead?"

"Scan's show it's offline."

As Poe desperately looked around he saw two yellow energy blasts moving like comets with tails as they flew at one of his ships.

"Blue-four incoming!"

The fighter made a sharp maneuver away from the two blasts, however, Poe's eyes widened as eh saw the two bursts of energy turn and follow the fighter.

"They're coming around!" Poe shouted as the fighter tried to maneuver. But despite this, one of the blasts hit the fighter and burned through its shields, shattering them.

"My shields are down!" The pilot shouted sounding terrified.

"Shoot it!" Poe shouted as he opened up on the blast , the others joining in.

However, as they fired at the blast, it made maneuvers away from their lasers, avoiding them like a star fighter while still flying at the fighter.

"How is that possible, even tracking blasts can't do that?!"

The blast hit the back of the ship and destroyed it.

Poe then saw the four objects again, they were changing positions before they vanished off the motion tracker.

"Eyes open, they could be anywhere!" Poe shouted.

Just then his eyes widened as a dozen yellow blasts flew from the area around and behind the destroyed First Order ship and at the Republic fighters.

"Evasive actions!"

The fighters tried desperately to evade the incoming blasts as they followed the fighters from behind.

The Republic frigate opened up its cannons at the blasts trying to destroy them, but just like before , they evaded the blasts.

"What the hell are these things!?" Someone shouted before Poe saw his wingman get blown apart.

"No!" Poe shouted before BB-8 frantically beeped.

Poe saw two of the blasts were on his tail.

Poe began maneuvering around the wreckage of the First Order ships. He made sharp turns and spins, at one point even performing an incredibly sharp u-turn. But the blasts weren't shaken, one hitting his ship as his shields were shattered.

BB-8 chirped.

"I know we're hit!" Poe was sweating as he tried to evade the blast as it got closer and closer.

Despite Poe's best efforts, he couldn't shake it.

Poe then saw the debris of several First Order fighters ahead of him.

"Hang on BB-8." Poe made a sharp turn around the debris as the blast hit the debris.

"BB-8 see if you can get our shields up again."

Poe tried to track the movement again, however, as the objects moved , they disappeared again.

Poe saw another two ships get destroyed and tightened his grips.

"Come on where are you!" Poe shouted as he saw one of his ships being chased by one of the energy blasts.

Poe opened up on them before he saw one of his lasers hit something else. Poe was confused, however, he realized that the area he fired at was the last location he saw one of the objects on his racket before it vanished.

Poe was able to figure it out.

"Blue squadron those ships aren't disappearing! They blend into space!" Poe shouted as he opened up again, this time firing two torpedoes as well. His fire hit something, Poe seeing a small burst as part of a craft was blown off.

The craft still blended into space , Poe not seeing the rest of it.

However, as he turned around Poe saw the last three of his fighters get destroyed.

"No!"

"Captain get back tot he ship now!"

Poe turned towards the frigate and flew.

"Full speed!" Poe shouted as BB-8 beeped frantically.

Eight blasts flew at the long straighter moving closer and closer as Poe flew at the hanger.

"Hang on BB-8!" The fighter crashed into the hanger as the shield raised over the door, the blasts crashing against it.

Poe climbed out of his fighter and tried to catch his breath, a small droid that was orange a white, while riding a metal ball.

The droid let out some beeps.

"I know they're gone BB-8." Poe said holding his face.

On the bridge, the Mon Calimari commander saw as the blasts began to hit their ship.

"Sir we can't find their craft and our shields are starting to buckle."

"Get us out of here."

"Sir by the time the navicomputer will get us to a friendly system."

"Forget that, just get us to light speed!" The commander shouted as their ship jumped away.

A few minutes Poe came to the bridge looking furious.

"What's going on? Why are we running!?"

"Captain we have no idea what we were up against. If we stayed we would have all died."

"They killed my men!"

"Captain whatever those things were they wiped out that First Order cruiser and would have done the same to us. This way we have the data to report back to the Republic."

"Sir the shields are back at full and navicomputer is keeping us safe from collisions, but we still don't know where we're going."

"We'll be safe for a while, just." The ship shook as the crew was nearly knocked to the ground.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, we're being pulled out of hyperspace."

The ship dropped out of hyperspace, but as soon as they did, they saw they weren't alone.

In front of them was a vastly larger ship. The ship was massive and star destroyer like in design. The ship was around three-thousand meters long with a more flat command deck to the top of the slowly rising ship center. The ship was covered with turrets and had three hangers, two on the sides and one at the bottom.

Near the ship was a smaller one of similar design with four massive domes on the chest and a tornado shaped energy field over the center

"Resurgent class Star Destroyer and interdictor!"

The frigate opened fire , its red turbo lasers being harmlessly absorbed by the shield and hull of the massive capital ship.

"Hold you fire you fools, we're in First Order Space!" The commander shouted looking at the navicomputer.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Poe shouted.

"That interdictor is using a gravity well generator!"

Three blue turbo laster blasts fired from the Resurgent star destroyer and hit the Republic frigate, the smaller ship shaking as the crew were knocked to the ground.

Poe got up and saw pieces of wall and equipment having broken apart with a few electrical fires started.

"Damage report!"

"Shield's offline, engines offline, weapons offline, communications offline."

"Dam it we can't even contact them."

"Sir incoming enemy boarding vessels."

Poe tightened his grip.

"Security teams to your stations!"

* * *

Onboard one of the shuttles were over twenty men clad in white plate armor with black undershirts and trousers. The armor appeared to be plastic like covering their arms chest and legs with a helmet covering their heads. The helmet having black eye visors with a mouth area that came around from the eyes.

The shoulders of the armor plates were black with a black stripe over the helmet's right visor eye and across the chest plate.

The front two each carried a white riot like shield and a short white blaster. The two each carried large gatling blasters while the rest carried black had white blasts rifles.

One of the soldiers near the front with a riot shield shook as the third soldier put his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there Slip, everything's going to be alright."

"Just don't mess up with me right behind you." The soldier with the gatling gun behind Slip said.

"Lay off him Zeros." The first soldier said.

"I'm ready to prove our skills against the Republic." The fourth soldier in line said.

"Are we really at war Finn?" Slip asked nervously.

"I hope we are." The fourth soldier said.

"Enough Nines, we have to focus on the mission know."

"Speaking of which." Zeros said as another soldier walked beside them in the center of the two lines.

The soldier was larger than the others and wore a black cape with red lining. Her amor made of a chrome like metal as she held a chrome blaster rifle.

"Listen up, our orders are to clear this ship and capture the commanding officer. Is that clear?" She said in a cold disciplined tone.

"Yes ma'am." The soldiers said in unison.

"We're stormtroopers of the First Order, you've been training your entire lives to fight the Republic, now it's time to prove yourselves first hand. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes captain Phasma." The stormtroopers said in unison.

Captain Phasma stayed near the front as one of the stormtroopers with a grey pauldron over his shoulder beside her.

"Formation IV."

"That will do Lieutenant." She said before the door opened.

Finn could see the white hallway of the Republic frigate and a squad of Republic troopers in cover.

The troopers were various species, each wearing brown uniforms with a brown helmet that covered their heads save their faces, an orange visor over their eyes and their mouths showing. They had smaller blasters in hand as they began firing

Slip and the other stormtrooper with a riot shield came forward protecting the other stormtroopers with the riot shields while returning fire.

Zeros and the other stormtrooper with the gatling gun began ripping through the troopers with their blue blaster fire, the Republic troopers getting shot down rapidly as Phasma raised her weapon and fired, each of her shots hitting their mark as she gunned down five men.

Finn and Nines came beside their lieutenant as they turned to the other end of the hallway, five republic troopers rushing at them.

The three stormtroopers raised their blasters as Finn felt the world slow around him, he looked at the Republic trooper and his weapon raised at him. Finn squeezed the trigger as his blue blaster bolt flew through the air and hit the man's head, burning a hole in his visor as the man dropped to the ground.

Nines and the lieutenant gunned down the other four quickly.

"Keep moving!" The lieutenant shouted.

Finn, Nines, Zeros, and Slip stayed with Phasma as they fought their way through the halls of the ship, the five stormtroopers slaughtering any Republic troopers in their path.

Finn heard a door open as he turned down the maintenance shaft and saw a pair of Republic engineers shaking as they saw Finn's blaster raised at them.

Finn shook as he saw the fear in their eyes.

Finn slowly lowered his blaster before a blaster bolt hit his chest.

Finn was knocked to the ground the trooper across the hall in his sight as Finn aimed and fire, sending the man's helmet flying off as he hit his face.

Finn saw the black smoking spot on his armor where he had been hit.

"Focus FN-2187!" Phasma shouted as Nines helped Finn up.

A republic trooper jumped out from a maintenance shaft at Phasma who knocked him down with a swipe of her arm before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against the wall, choking him as the twi'lek thrashed violently before Phasma snapped his neck.

"Don't let yourself get distracted, you'll get killed." Nines said as Finn shook his head and returned to the fight.

The stormtroopers reached the bridge as they saw the men inside putting up a desperate defense.

Slip came forward with his shield absorbing the fire as Phasma hurled a grenade across the room, the bomb splitting into three as it killed seven men. Finn, Phasma, Nines, and Zeros began gunning down the crewmen. Zeros destroying a terminal and killing two men with a mortar blast.

As the five moved forward Slip stood near a dead Republic trooper.

* * *

Poe took cover behind a terminal , BB-8 rolled up beside him.

Poe seeing the commander get shot and killed.

"Dam it." Poe turned to BB-8.

"Plug in and download everything."

BB-8 did as Poe said.

"BB-8 you have to get that dada to the Republic."

BB-8 gave a sad beep.

Poe sighed.

"I can't come with you, you're small they won't notice you. They'll notice me, I'll hold them off, but you need to go!"

BB-8 gave a sad beep as the droid carefully rolled off.

Poe took a deep breath and came out firing, the stormtrooper with the riot shield absorbing the blast.

Poe noticed a dead Republic trooper near the stormtrooper , the trooper having grenades on his belt.

Poe fired a as the grenades went off.

* * *

Finn heard the explosion as he saw Slip go flying and crash into a wall.

Finn sprinted over as he saw his bloodied companion and knelt over him.

Slip tried to breath.

"Finn." He said reaching out to Finn to try and touch his face, only to find a cold helmet, leaving a blood handprint.

Phasma, Nines, and Zeros continued gunning down the crewmen before Finn saw a man behind a terminal in a flight suit. From where he was, Finn realizing he was the one who got Slip.

Finn screamed as he dropped his rifle and sprinted over, tackling the man to the ground as he began punching him violently.

The pilot tried to fight back but Finn knocked his arms away each time, grabbing his head as he slammed it against the terminal, the man coughing up blood as Finn tossed the man away before Phsama fired a stun blast, the man collapsing onto the ground.

Phasma stood over him as Finn breathed.

"Stand down FN-2187, this one we'll take alive." She said.

The lieutenant and a few stormtroopers entered the bridge.

"The ship is secured captain."

"Casualties?"

"None."

"It seems FN-2003 was our only casualty, I suppose if it had to be anyone." The captain said as two stormtroopers grabbed the pilot and picked him up.

Finn, Nines, and Zeros looking at Slip's body.

Nines and Zeros taking his body as Finn looked around at the dead bodies around him.

He took off his helmet and saw the bloody handprint, trying to breath.

Finn was covered in swear, his skin dark with brown eyes and black hair done in a military buzzcut.

"FN-2187." He heard, turning to see captain Phasma.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get back to the _Tyranny,_ and who gave you permission to take off that helmet."

"No one ma'am." Finn said as he put the helmet back on.

* * *

BB-8 rolled past dead republic troopers and crewmen as he made his way to a fighter in the hanger. Entering the droid compartment as the ship lit up and flew out.

As BB-8 flew the fighter away before a blast from the interdictor hit near him as he entered hyperspace, the ship getting damaged as it flew.

BB-8 did his best to keep the ship together before he was forced out of hyperspae, a planet in front of him with forty-percent of it covered in land with he rest in ocean.

BB-8 tried to control the ship as it flew down to the planet's surface and towards a temple in the jungle, crashing into the ancient temple.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes the summary at the begging is suppose to be a title crawl, what can I saw I love the crawls_

 _As I said, characters like Poe and Finn are still in this, but I will be taking them in different directions than the movies, similar directions but not the exact same ones_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Path of the Jedi

* * *

The sun was in the middle of the sky as it lit up the rainforest holding an ancient stone structure, the temple was pyramid like at the base with more temple like upper half. The temple was built near a large waterfall with a river on the back side.

The temple was covered in vines and foliage that had grown over it.

In the rainforest near the temple a young man and woman standing in the upper branches of the trees.

The young woman looked to be in her late teens to early twenties with fair skin, hazel eyes and long brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders.

The young man had more tan skin with green eyes, and long black hair done in a pony tail behind his head. Across his nose and cheek was a golden colored tattoo in a line. He had a muscular body but an average sized one.

The young woman wore a grey tunic with short sleeves going just past the shoulders and brown trousers. The young man wearing a similar outfit but in brown. Both had a small back attached to their belts.

The two watched the rainforest below, seeing a short four legged creature covered in a brown armored shell with spikes on it and its tail as it faced off against three six foot tall theropod like creatures. The creatures looked to be reptile and bird like, standing on two hind legs with two arms and long claws on both their hands and feet. They were covered in brown feathers across their entire body safe the end of their snout which as filled with dozens of sharp teeth.

The three creatures kept running around in different directions, each giving a screeching sound to each other as the creature tried to follow the one closest to him.

One of the predators leapt over the creature's back as it focuses on that predator, shifting its body towards it. However, the lead predator came in and lowered its head, biting down on the creature's front right leg.

The creature cried out in pain as it tried to hit the predator with its spiked tail but couldn't reach her.

The other two saw this and took advantage of the situation, one snapping his jaws around the back left leg while the other used its hand and foot claws to gore the underside.

The young man gave an uneasy/ upset look as he heard the creature cry out in pain. He motioned closer as he raised his hand before stopping, turning to the young woman who shook her head.

The three predators forced the creature onto its back before slashing at its soft underside, the creature finally dying.

The young man gave the young woman the same look before she pointed back down.

The young man saw the leader turn to a nearby brush and let out a cry.

Several more of the predators came out, but these were much smaller, looking like child versions of the predators.

The adults moved away as the children began eating, the young man shaking his head as the young woman smiled and laughed.

"How do you always know Rey?"

"It's the circle of life Jiun, the natural harmony that represents the force." Rey said.

The two began moving acrobatically across the canopy of the rainforest before they reached the base of the temple.

The temple had an old staircase that was now ruined and unusable.

"How do you suppose we get in?" Rey asked.

"We find a way in." Jiun said.

The two began looking around the temple before they got near the backside. There they saw part of the waterfall coming down onto the temple.

The water ran down like a small waterfall on the back of the temple. However, the two saw a series of broken stair case parts on the temple back that were more complete than the front.

Jiun smiled as he turned to Rey who looked less than optimistic.

"Come on Rey, we can get up that." The young kiffar said to his human friend.

Jiun leapt up over ten feet into the air and landed on the first part of the staircase.

Rey watched as he jumped up to the next one, water rushing past him as he landed.

"Come on Rey." he said not noticing Rey blush a little watching him as she snapped back to reality

Rey took a deep breath and leapt up eight feet into the air, barely getting to the edge of the spot as she caught herself.

Rey breathed as she looked up at the one above her.

She ran forward and jumped , nearly missing it as she caught the edge. Truing to calm herself before water from the falls hit her, nearly knocking Rey off as she screamed.

Rey lost one hand but managed to grab the ledge again and pull herself up, breathing heavily as she did.

She saw Jiun at the temple level waiting for her.

Rey took a deep breath as she leapt up and tried to reach the temple level past the water, but she wasn't able to jump high enough and began to fall back down.

Rey felt terrified before something caught her.

Rey looked up and saw Jiun holding his hands out as he lifted her up using the force, carefully setting Rey down beside him.

"Gotcha." He said as Rey almost stumbled, Jiun catching her.

"Easy there Rey."

"I'm fine. I, I just need to train more."

"That's what we're here for my friend." Jiun said smiling as they looked around at the temple.

They saw a pair of doorways blocked by fallen debris and vines grown over them.

"Looks like how we start the trials."

The two each approached a doorway and held their hands out.

The debris were quite large, some as big as boulders.

Jiun closed his eyes as he began to lift the debris up and out of the way, his door now clear.

Rey took a deep breath and tried to do the same. She was able to lift all of the small and medium debris away, but the largest ones only moved slightly.

She concentrated harder as she tried to move the larger rocks but to no avail.

Rey gave a frustrated look as she set the other rocks down but couldn't lift any of the larger debris out of the way.

She sighed as Jiun put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rey it's alright, I've got it." Jiun said as he closed his eyes and aimed his hands at the rocks , the larger debris began moving.

Rey sighed as she saw Jiun move them.

However, Rey senses something else, she looked up to a higher section of the temple and saw two of the predators. They screeched before jumping down and knocking Jiun onto his back.

Before he could react, they both lunged at him with their claws and teeth out.

However, the two stopped and closed their mouths. They looked at Rey who held her hand out at them. Rey concentrating her best as the two predators gave more docile looks and slowly walked at Rey.

Jiun saw Rey keep her hand out as the two creatures moved within an inch of her with the same docile look.

The predators tilted their heads slightly before running off and down the temple base before Jiun saw them disappear into the rain forest.

Rey exhaled as Jiun got up.

"Thanks."

"Well you did get the door open for me." The two smiled and laughed a little.

"See you on the other side." Jiun said as the two walked in to their own door.

Rey entered into the temple and saw the interior.

The temple was illuminated by sun lighting coming in through the cracks in the ceiling,.

The temple was filled with pillars, old statues, and book case like structures.

Rey carefully moved across the tops of the book cases, parts of the temple below them filled with water from the falls as they poured water in from the ceiling.

As Rey reached the end she saw the next surface above water was far across the room, too far for her to jump even with the force. Rey saw some vines and pulled them over before she jumped and swung across.

As she did, Rey saw a few reptile/bird like creatures with long beaks and teeth flying over her.

It felt exciting as she soared, Rey shouting out for a moment before one of the vines snapped, Rey nearly fell into the water as she fell and grabbed the edge of the next bookcase top and felt her foot get wet.

Rey pulled herself up and breathed again.

She saw a ledge above her leading to another part of the temple but it was too far to jump.

Rey looked around before she saw a few broken statues on ledges over her.

Rey carefully used the force to move each one closer to her before she leapt up and landed on the first one, then the second then the ledge.

Rey entered the next room before seeing a massive doorway blocking her path.

Rey knelt down and began to meditate.

She reached out with the force and saw the various flora growing over the wall. As Rey reached out with the force and came to peace with herself, she saw the flora clearly and saw where they went in the doorway, she could see every bit of the mechanism through the force around the vines and fauna.

Rey raised her hand as several mechanisms in the doorway began to move.

The doorway opened as Rey got up and saw a single hallway with water between it and the end with another door several hundred yards away. Small gargoyle like statues hanging out of the wall and small segments of path in the water with some areas on the ceiling that could be grabbed.

Across the hallway by the other doorway, Rey saw a wall come done in front of the door.

Rey quickly leapt through the air and landed on a gargoyle head, catching it and propelling herself onto a small patch of stone in the water before doing a front flip and grabbing the continued her force enhanced acrobatic abilities as she got further and further across the hallway.

The wall continued coming down as Rey began to sweat nervously.

She leapt off the last rock and rolled under the wall as it shut behind her.

Rey caught her breath as she sat against the wall

As Rey entered the next chamber she saw it was a larger chamber filled with fallen book cases and statues.

"Rey." She heard , turning to see Jiun waiting for her.

"How long were you waiting for me?"

"Well I uh, just got he-"

"Jiun? Be honest?" Rey asked mot sounding upset.

"Four minutes."

"Hmp, I guess I am improving." Rey said before the senses something else.

They looked across the chamber and saw the statue of a massive robed jedi holding its hands out with a doorway above the head.

They looked at the bags they brought with them.

"This is it." Rey said sounding excited.

"Come on." Jiun said as they went forward.

However, the ground shook as the two heard something.

Rey and Jiun looked around before several pieces of debris flew at them.

The two used the force to push them away before they saw it. A massive creature charged out, it looked almost ten feet tall and twenty-five feet long with brown skin , four legs, a tail, and a massive head. The head had an frill around the back of its head overing its neck, two large pointed horns sticking out from above its eyes and a third smaller one on its nose.

The creature roared as it charged at the two.

Jiun used the force to pull a bookcase into the creature, who uses his massive head and horns to smash it apart.

The two leapt up onto a bookcase and statue before the creature smashed its horns into them both, knocking the two down.

As Rey landed she saw the creature roar again before trying to smash her.

Rey held her hand out and concentrated as the creature stopped for a moment, looking at Rey before the creature shook its head and ran at her.

Jiun unleashed a blast of force energy , knocking the creature away as Rey got up and ran to Jiun.

"What happened?"

"I tried to convince him we aren't a threat and to leave, but this is his territory , he won't let anyone stay."

"Well that's problematic." Jiun said as the creature ran at them again.

Jiun and Rey kept trying to evade the creature but it continued to smash apart anything in their way.

Rey stumbled into the wall before noticing a thin door and a crack where light was coming out.

Rey looked outside and saw another creature in the rain forest below. Rey's eyes widened as she had an idea.

Jiun was hit in the back by flying debris. He got up and saw the creature charging at him. Jiun used the force to hold it back, but the creature was so large that it slowly got closer and closer. Jiun gave a determined look as he tried to push the creature back to no avail.

As this happened, Rey held her hand out from the crack with her eyes closed.

Jiun and the creature heard the doorway get smashed apart as another creature came in, a predator.

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Rey shouted as Jiun and the creature saw the predator. The predator was another theropod, standing over sixteen feet tall and forty feet long with large legs having three toes with large claws at the end. It had smaller legs slightly bigger than a very muscular mans with two fingers and long curved claws. The creature had a large head with a mouth full of banana sized and shaped teeth. Across the back of its head and and body were white and black feathers.

The creature gave out a terrified sound as Rey smiled.

"Go on, get your dinner." Rey said lowering her hand as the predator roared and charged at the creature who faced it with its horns before the predator snapped his massive jaws around the right horn and dragged the creature around with its muscular legs.

The predator used its arms to dig into the creature's eyes and head, holding it in place before tossing it forward enough for the predator to snap its jaws around the back of the predator's neck behind the frill.

The creature cried out in pain as the teeth sliced through the meat and then crunched its bones, the creature convulsing on the ground before its neck was broken and it died.

The predator roared before picking up the dead creature in its mouth and dragging it out of the temple.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see a predator." Jiun said.

"Just because an animal won't eat you doesn't mean it won't kill you." Rey said.

Jiun laughed a little before the two leapt up onto the jedi statue's hands then the head.

The two entered another chamber with an old stone worse like workbench with a glowing blue crystal in the center. Behind the forge was a statue of a robed Jedi holding a lightsaber.

The two knelt down in front of the forge and opened their bags, a series of metal parts and a single crystal.

The two closed their eyes as the parts began to move on their own.

The pieces slowly came together with the crystals being placed in the centers.

The pieces were locked together into lightsabers as each held their saber and ignited them.

Jiun's saber glowed yellow as Rey's glowed cyan.

They stared in awe at their newly crafted lightsabers.

The two smiled and laughed a little before deactivating them, they hugged each other tightly.

As they exited the temple interior and faced the river they looked out at the creatures flying over the water and the sun glistening off the water.

"Not bad you two." Rey heard.

The two turned to see another two figure on the next level of the temple. One a man and one a woman.

The woman had fair skin with flame-red hair and emerald green eyes with a black jumpsuit on with a white cloth cape behind it. The man had dark skin with an average sized body and wore a grey robe with fiber armor plates around the chest , arms, and legs. He had short black hair and wore a brown cloth over his eyes covering them.

Both had a lightsaber on their belts and leapt down, the woman in front of Rey and the man in front of Jiun.

"Let's see them." The woman said as Jiun and Rey ignited their lightsabers.

"Look at that Mara, our padawans have built their own lightsabers. I'm so proud." The man said.

"As am I Mirath." Mara gave a very happy look as she hugged Rey who hugged her back, Mirath putting his hand on Jiun's shoulder and nodding.

* * *

The four rode a speeder craft over a small sea, the spray of the water refreshing them from the heat.

They saw came to a series of massive waterfalls around each other. In the center of some and on top of one fall was a massive temple build onto the falls. The temple was made of stone and metal, looking as if its design was inspired by the temple they had been in but with modern material.

Several ships were taking off and landing from the temple , a few sentry towers also around the perimeter wall.

The temple had four towers built on it , with smaller sub temples connected by bridges or walkways.

The four entered the temple and walked together. They passed dozens of various species each wearing similar tunics, jump suits, or armored robes. Many had lightsabers while the youngest of them only had sabers made of carbon with an energy projector around them.

They passed several chambers where the younger students sparred with each other using their training sabers while some used their lightsabers.

Rey saw an Aleena Jedi instructing several new students, the small alien raising his hands as seven large crates were lifted into the air.

She also saw a Cathar Jedi with a double bladed green lightsaber sparring with a human Jedi who had a blue lightsaber pike in front of several students.

As they got to the hanger area they saw a shuttle land with several dozen blue skinned humanoid aliens come out with yellow marks on their faces.

In front of the shuttle was a young man in his mid twenties was there greeting the students.

The young man had light skin with somewhat long black hair and that almost came to his shoulders. He had a thin black mustache and beard on his chin only.

He wore a white cloak with a set of white fiber armor underneath on his chest and legs with some on his shoulders as well from the outside. The hood of the armor was down.

Beside him was an alien young enough to be in his teens, he was sentient with a wolf like head and was covered in black fur with red eyes. The Shistavanen had a training saber on the back of his black tunic as well.

"Welcome to the Jedi praxeum students, my name is Ben Solo, I'm a Jedi knight and this is padawan Zen." The young woflman respectfully bowed to the pantorans.

Before Ben could speak again he saw Rey and the others.

"Aunt Mara, good timing. Everyone this is master Mara Skywalker and master Mirath, their padawans Rey and Jiun. If I'm correct they just built their lightsabers."

Rey and Jiun showed their lightsabers to the new students.

"I was going to give them their first lesson, you two mind giving me a hand?" Ben asked.

"Sure why not." Jiun said as he put his hand on Rey's shoulder, Rey looking uneasy before Jiun comforted her.

Mara looked at her padawan as she walked off.

"She's still having some trouble?" Mirath asked.

Mara nodded.

"It's definitely bothering her, I should talk to her, me and Luke. It's funny, she's almost the opposite of….."Mara stopped, looking pained for a moment.

Rey and Jiun followed Ben to large chamber with three opening sin the wall allowing the light in. It also had a large fiber glass platform raised off the ground and supported by four stone edges.

The pantorans had changed into white tunics as Ben and the other three stood in front of them.

"Later today you'll receive an orientation from Grand Master Skywalker and the other high masters, but before then I thought we'd give you some inspiration, sometime to aspire towards." Ben said smiling as he turned to Rey and Jiun.

"Why don't we give those lightsaber's a try?"

Jiun smiled and nodded. He and Ben leapt up onto the glass arena and faced each other.

Jiun ignited his yellow lightsaber as Ben ignited his own lightsaber, the blade glowing blue. Jiun looked almost excited as he came at Ben, Rey and the others watched as Ben knocked away each of Jiun's strikes. Jiun was fast and acrobatic in his movements while Ben stayed with him and knocked away each strike while using counter strikes.

Jiun fought well, but Ben was better after a minute his lightsaber was forced from his hands by Ben. Rey could see the looks of amazement from the pantorans as they watched them.

"Rey." She heard , the young woman giving a nervous look as she turned to Ben who looked down at her.

Rey leapt up and faced Ben.

She held her now ignited lightsaber up as Ben did the same.

The two exchanged a few strikes, Rey doing her best, but Ben's skill greatly exceeded her own. Rey did her best to keep up with Ben, but his counter strikes were two fast, the fight lasted perhaps twenty seconds before Rey's lightsaber was forced from her hand.

Ben and Jiun could sense Rey's uneasiness.

Rey pulled her saber back to her hand before jumping down.

"I think I'm going to get some rest."

"Rey are you o-" Jiun started before Ben stopped him.

"Jiun you and Zen practice. Rey rest up." Ben said giving a supporting look as Rey smiled slightly.

She walked out of chamber and passed other training chambers where she saw other padawans being instructed by their masters. Meditating, acrobatics, lightsaber sparring, going against floating training remotes.

She saw the prowess of these students and sighed again.

Rey eventually reached her own chamber in the temple. The room was relatively small with a single bed a footlocker a bathroom chamber, and a mirror.

Rey sat down on her bed as she looked at her lightsaber.

Rey then heard a beep and looked up to see a blue and white astromech droid in front of her.

The droid chirped as Rey smiled.

"Artoo." She before seeing two people beside the droid.

One was her master Mara, while the other was a slightly older man. He wore a while and tan tunic robe with a brown cloak and hood over it.

The man had greying blonde hair and blue eyes with a small beard goatee.

"Rey." The man said coming closer with Mara and R2.

"I heard you built your lightsaber today, may I see it?"

Rey extended the lightsaber as the man looked at it.

"Very impressive, the first time I made a lightsaber it didn't work at all. It took me three tries really."

He saw Rey still looked uneasy and sat beside her.

"Your mother saw your trial, you performed well Rey, we're both very proud of you. You're well on your way to becoming a Jedi knight."

"I don't know father, I look at myself and the other students. I'm no where near as strong or skilled as them. My force powers, my lightsaber skills, I can't keep up with any of them."

"Rey you're more than skilled, you're learning at a good pace, there's no need to think like that."

"I'm the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Mara Skywalker, my grandfather, our family, I should be better than I am. Look at Ben, and….."

Mara and Luke quickly stopped Rey.

"Rey, is this about your brother?" Mara asked sounding very concerned as Rey lowered her head and gave a concerned look.

"Rey listen to us, you don't have to prove yourself as a means to make up for your brother. What matters the most to me is that you learn at your own pace and become the Jedi you were meant to be. Even if you can't lift as many things with the force, or swing a lightsaber as fast. You know that those aren't what being a Jedi is about, being a Jedi is about understanding the force and the balance of it. Bringing peace to the galaxy." Luke said.

Mara smiled a little.

"Besides, we all know there is one talent you have , one stronger than anyone else in the praxeum, even us. You used it today, you and Jiun wouldn't have completed your trial had you not done it."

Rey exhaled.

"Rey , I don't want you feeling like you need to prove anything. That could lead you down a dark path, a similar path as your brother. We want you to be at peace, know your strengths and weaknesses. You have power beyond what you think you need."

Rey looked a little more optimistic.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to meditate in the rain forest."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mara said as Rey got up and left, R2 chirping.

* * *

As the rainforest got dark Rey made her way through the canopy before reaching an ancient temple of similar design as the one she had her trial in. The temple was much smaller but still came up and out of the canopy. Rey sitting near the top as she concentrated and felt the living force around her.

Rey slowly breathed in and out as she felt the living force of the planet. Rey could feel the harmony of life around her, seeing and feeling many of the creatures. The smaller predators sleeping with their offspring.

Two of the massive ones taking drinks from the river with their child.

A family of even larger four legged ones with massive necks eating from the trees.

Rey looked at peace, the anxiety she felt earlier expelled form her as she looked up at the stars.

"One day I'm going to find you, I'm going to save you big brother." Rey said reaching out before she heard something.

Rey looked around and thought she was imagining it before hearing the sound again, it sounded like a beep, similar to R2's.

"Hello?" Rey asked as she looked around.

Rey leapt up to a higher point of the temple top before she realized that part of it had been broken as if something crashed through.

"Hello?" Rey looked inside and saw a crashed republic x-wing, the ship in pieces, wedged in the temple top.

"Hello!"

She used the force to move some of the debris away before moving inside, she opened the canopy but it was empty.

Rey was confused before hearing another beeping sound.

She turned to see a small BB series astromech droid stuck in the droid compartment.

The droid chirped happily as it saw Rey.

"What happened? Where's the pilot?"

The droid beeped.

"It's just you, BB-8 you said?"

The droid happily beeped.

"Slow down, your master is in trouble, you have info for the Republic?"

BB-8 chirped.

"You're on Ossus, I'm a Jedi padawan."

BB-8 chirped again.

"Yes I suppose we can help you. Let me get you out of there." Rey said as she used the force to get BB-8 out before the droid chirped happily as it followed Rey.

"Come on then." She said.

* * *

Inside the Jedi temple, Luke was in a chamber with a series of chairs around a hologram projector.

R2 and Mara were with him as well as a Twi'lek Jedi master and Ben.

"So I have some good news ,and some bad news." Ben said.

"What's the good news?" The twi'lek Jedi master asked.

"Well not only do we have those pantorans , but the chairman of the neutral Torvo system has agreed to let us start recruiting force sensitive from his system. We already have a dozen new students from Torvo coming in this week."

"And the bad news?" Mara asked.

Ben took a deep breath.

"Three more of our padawans are gone."

"Mara." said as Luke looked away and out the window at the rainforest, R2 beside him.

Ben gave a hard look.

"Security feed and our orbital trackers show they took a shuttle and fled, judging by the hyperspace lane they used, I believe they were heading for First Order space.

"Gone to join the Knights of Ren." Luke said in a hard tone.

"Kylo managed to broadcast another message across the Republic, many of our students saw it. It seems he can still inspire followers even after he leaves." Ben said.

"We should keep them from seeing his broadcasts." The Twi'lek Jedi said.

"No, if we do we only give them more reason to listen to him."

Mara gave a hard/ sad look as Ben came closer to Luke.

"Uncle, this isn't your fault." Ben trying to sound as compassionate as he could.

Luke took a deep breath

"It is Ben."

"You trained me as well, I turned out fine."

"But I wasn't your father."

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Ben said.

Luke hugged his nephew and smiled.

"Thank you Ben, but we're fine for now. Go, it's getting late, don't keep Tenel and Allana waiting." Ben left with the Twi'lek Jedi master leaving as well.

R2 gave a sad beep as Mara tried to calm herself and not cry.

"Luke, how did this happen. How did we lose our son." She said coming over to Luke who held her, trying to keep himself from breaking down as well.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes as I did before Rey is Luke's daughter,_

 _I know some of you like the idea of Rey being on her own and not connected and I can see why, but in my opinion her being Luke's daughter would be a natural progression of the star wars story, starting with Anakin, then his son, then the next generation, but that's just my opinion_

 _And yes, Luke actually successfully training Jedi needed to happen as a progression for Luke's character and making the original trilogy actually matter and result in something_

 _Also yes, if you were wondering those creatures were based on dinosaurs, I mean, why not,_

 _And is that everything, I can't think of anything else, Maybe Ben Solo knows, after all he's a Jedi in this version, but who is Kylo Ren?_

 _I'm not even going to act like you guys can't put two and tow together though._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The First Order

* * *

An orange shuttle glided through hyperspace. The ship was around forty-meters long with a rectangular shaped hull with the front coming forward and curving round a the bow with windows along the sides of the ship, as well as a top level area with there windows and a dish on top.

Two engines were built on wing like extensions out of the end of the ship's sides.

The interior was furnished with red carpeting and several chairs with a couch.

A woman sat down looking at a hologram projector. The woman had graying brown hair done up in a professional manner and brown eyes with fair skin. She wore a black royal dress with a few silver necklaces around the chest and neck as well as long sleeves and padded shoulders.

Around her were three men clad in blue armor with duel blaster pistols on their belts and knight like blue helmets with black visors.

"Mistress Leia." The woman heard as she saw a gold plated protocol droid walked up and over to her.

"Mistress Leia, the captain has informed me we've nearly arrived at Gallix-Prime."

"Alright 3PO, do you have my data pack?"

"Of course mistress Leia, I would never forget something so important." 3PO said handing Leia a small black square with a screen on the front.

Leia looked at it.

"3PO this is the wrong one."

"What, oh dear I've compromised our entire mission , I've put the entire Republic in jeopardy!" The droid said frantically as he went back to another room in the ship before coming out with several in hand.

"Oh dear oh dear, perhaps one of these is it, please don't deactivate me mistress I."

"3PO this is the one." Leia said taking the second data pack.

The shuttle came out of light speed with four X-wings beside it.

The ships flew towards a large planet. The world covered mostly in ocean with the land masses filled with cities stretched across the planet's continents.

In orbit above the planet was over a dozen Resurgent class star destroyers backed up by dozens of smaller support ships around a large orbital space dock.

Several fighter craft flew around them, the fighters having a red spherical cockpit with three double wings around it with black panelling.

"This is captain Yelta, we have First Senator Solo."

"Follow us." The lead pilot said as the Republic shuttle flew towards the surface of the planet.

Leia looked out the windows as they soared over the capital city. The buildings were white and light grey, the towers stretched up so high they nearly reached the shuttle. Hundreds of speeder craft flying through the air around the buildings with thousands of people in the streets.

"Oh my, this city is quite well maintained, and cleaner looking than Hosnian Prime."

"If you like the First Order so much 3PO, you're welcome to stay."

"Oh dear, mistress I did not mean to insinuate." Leia smiled and shook her head as they approached a large building with the First Order insignia built on the front.

The building was shielded and covered in turret towers, but the shield lowered as the shuttle landed on the nearest platform.

Leia walked out of the ship with her bodyguards and C3PO.

Two lines of First Order stormtroopers clad in all white armor stood at attention on either side of Leia and her party.

Leia slowly walked into the building interior, the interior of the building was black and grey, not being extravagant, but efficient in design. Several men and women walking around in black, blue, and maroon officer's uniforms.

Eventually Leia reached an atrium like room with a staircase leading to a larger door behind it

Standing at the base of the stairway was another officer in his early thirties. He had light skin, blue eyes, and well trimmed red hair. He wore a black officer's uniform with a trench coat over it and two golden epaulet's on the shoulders of the main tunic under the coat.

On either side of him was a stormtrooper with a black and blue pauldron on their shoulders with blue stripes on their helmets and armor.

"First Senator Leia, welcome to Gallix-Prime. Supreme Leader Thrawn sends his greetings."

"Grand General Hux, I was expecting to meet with Thrawn himself."

"I am the commander of the First Order military, for a matter as simple as recovering a prisoner, I would think I would suffice."

"I'm here for more than just captain Dameron, the Leader of the Republic wouldn't come to recover one man. Which is why I must speak with Thrawn himself."

"I'm afraid it's me you'll be dealing with." Hux said as he gave a stalwart expression.

Leia stared Hux down, but the general didn't flinch, the silence getting almost uncomfortable.

"Mistress perhaps we should simply conduct our affairs with him." 3PO said.

"No, you will inform Thrawn I'm only going to speak with him." Leia said, Hux noticing Leia waving he hand near him subtly.

The general smiled.

"You will be dealing with me , Princess." He said before the doors opened behind him.

Leia saw three figure approach them. Two were men clad in black armor around their chests and arms similar to stormtrooper armor with black like bottom's around their waist and black pants on with black boots as well as a black cape. Their heads were covered by black helmets with no faces only a red visor , each holding a lightsaber pike in hand.

In between them was a blue skinned humanoid with glowing red eyes and dark blue hair. He wore a white uniform similar to Hux's only with a white cloak like cape around the back that had a collar and golden epaulets on the shoulders.

"It's quite alright general Hux, First Senator Solo's persistence is something to be admired. I have another task for you general, one of great importance." The chiss said as Hux respectfully bowed and departed with his stormtroopers.

The chiss turned to Leia, his hands behind his back.

"First Senator Leia, it has been to long."

"Supreme Leader Thrawn." She said extending her hand, Thrawn shaking it.

"I don't suppose you have a better place for us to talk, this atrium looks boring."

"I have just the place." Thrawn said as the two began to walk with their bodyguards.

Leia could sense the power of the two guards with Thrawn, they were strong in the dark side of the force.

"I see you have some new royal bodyguards."

"Shadow guards actually, trained in the ways of the force by the Knights of Ren. A little gift to me for my support of the Knights of Ren."

"I'm glad the Knights can give you proper bodyguards."

"You're just like your brother, you despise the Knights of Ren because they follow the dark side. Kylo and his followers bring justice and protection to the people of the First Order, just this week they saved colonists from one of our worlds from slavers."

"In any case,while we're here, I'd like to talk about captain Poe Dameron. The only survivor from the _Fulcrum_."

"Indeed, I'm afraid he'll be staying in our custody. His ship attacked and destroyed one of our cruisers and then blatantly came into First Order space and fired on one of our capital ships."

"We both know that's not the whole truth Thrawn. That cruiser of yours was in Republic space, and I'm guessing your squadron had something to do with the _Fulcrum_ dropping out of hyperspace in the First Order."

"You are perceptive Leia, but the fact is the last known transmission from our ship was that it was under attack, and your ship was the last vessel to see it."

"I don't suppose you've looked at the recordings or asked captain Dameron what happened." Leia could tell Thrawn was trying to push her into one direction. It was obvious he knew the Republic didn't destroy their ship. Perhaps the _Fulcrum_ was foolish enough to fire on a First Order capital ship first, but she was more concerned with what might have actually destroyed the First Order ship. Poe was the only survivor of the Republic ship that saw what happened, which meant she had to get him back.

"Thrawn, I'm not leaving without Poe, we both know he didn't destroy your ship, and I'm guessing you already extracted what you want out of him." Leia said.

Thrawn gave a slight smile.

"I'll have the man brought to your ship, consider it a gift for my respect for you Leia."

Leia let out a relief sigh.

"Now I suppose we can talk about the other matter, that of the cold war between the Republic and First Order."

"Yes indeed."

"Then again, perhaps war is what you want." Leia said.

"Leia, simply because the First Order is a militaristic government, doesn't mean we desire war with the Republic."

"That hasn't stopped your from rebuilding your armada and stormtrooper corps."

"Fortune favors the prepared Leia, we've learned from the mistakes of the Empire. Still expending ships and manpower in a drawn out war against the Republic doesn't interest me. Conquering new systems with untapped resources in the unknown regions is far more desirable than fighting an organized government and occupying planets who will undermine us at every turn."

"You always did have more common sense then the other imperial admirals. Now I won't deny that tensions are high, which I why I want to have a peace conference, on a neutral world of course. We settle these disputes and stop a war from happening."

"A sound choice, one I can agree on. Ahh we're here." Thrawn said as Leia saw a door in front of them.

Thrawn placed his hand on the terminal by the door as the light on the terminal turned green and the door opened.

Leia saw a large chamber what had expensive looking rugs and marble walls.

All around the chamber were various pieces of art, paintings, statues, and even pieces of walls with grafiti on them.

They were all held up by marble stands, the paintings having golden casings.

"This is my private art collection, a good head of state keeps themselves humble , but even I can enjoy a little extravagance."

Leia looked at the various pieces of art, many seeming very alien in design, from cultures Leia had never even imagined before.

Thrawn came to a one peace that showed a green ocean with what looked like beings moving in the water near a light at the bottom.

"This piece is from a system in the unknown regions, they were quite a fierce warrior people."

Thrawn walked to the next piece, another painting.

"I truly adore this one." He said as Leia looked at the painting, it showed a city made of gold with people dancing in the streets with others flying over them stopping demonic looking creatures."

"I truly loved that system, and the local warriors were quite lovely to watch, so many resources, resources that could last thousands of years with even the crudest mining methods."

Leia's tried to hide her uneasy expression as she watched Thrawn show her his art.

However, she saw the next peace and tried to stay still. The peace was a partly burned flag, the flag of the original rebel alliance.

The flag was in a glass case , Thrawn placing his hand against the glass.

"This is my favorite piece, everything it's meant to represent, and the burn marks showing the futility of it all. I still remember the day I got this piece, the day the Empire died and the First Order was born. I remember taking it down from the ruins of Admiral Ackbar's flagship in the desert of Jakku."

Leia saw the slight smile on Thrawn's face as she tried to contain herself.

"I think I should be going, I'll let you know which system the conference will be on."

"I look forward to it." Thrawn said as Leia and her guards left.

"My , that man frightens me." 3PO said as Leia stayed silent.

She returned to her ship where she saw Poe covered in bruises with blood on his face as one of her senate commandos injected him with bacta.

"Captain Dameron, good to see you still in one peace."

Poe saw her and tried to get up.

"First Senator Solo." He said before the senate commando sat him down.

"Easy there Poe, you're safe now. When we get back, I need to know everything you know."

"You mean you don't already know, that means. Oh no BB-8."

* * *

A Resurgent class star destroyer exited hyperspace in orbit above a large planet. The planet was black and red, the volcanic world's harsh nature visible even from orbit.

Another Resurgent class star destroyer was already in orbit, this one slightly larger than the one that had just arrived, with a pitch black hull and red areas, as well as other modifications.

A shuttle flew from the arriving destroyer and flew down to the planet's surface, flying over the rocky plains and rivers of lava as it approached a ridge where lava flowed down. A large structure was build on the ridge where lava flowed under it. The structure was black and tower like with red windows and pointed up like a spear.

The shuttle landed on the main landing pad as its ramp lowered and general Hux stepped out with his two stormtroopers.

Hux looked at the dark and threatening design of the structure before walking forward, feeling as if he was being watched.

When Hux reached the door with his stormtroopers, when three figure leapt down in front of them.

Each of the figures was clad in black customized armor with helmets and wore a cloak over it. The one in the center had a pair of blaster carbines on his belt, the one to the left had a vibrosword, and the third had a blaster rifle.

The three men were silent as they stared Hux down.

"I'm here to see Kylo Ren." Hux said.

The man in the center continued to stare Hux down , his helmet making it impossible for Hux to see his eyes.

"Our leader is occupied."

"I come on behalf of Supreme Leader Thrawn."

The three men moved as the door opened.

"Follow me." The lead figure said as he lead Hux and his stormtroopers inside.

The interior of the structure was very cold in its design. The hallways black and red, showing no extravagance , but only harsh darkness.

Hux passed many others wearing the same armor as the men who he arrived with. Some had blasters or vibroswords, but many had lightsabers of some kind.

Hux passed chambers where the individuals would be sparring with lightsabers, lightsaber pikes, and double bladed lightsabers, most having red sabers while a few had violet.

Those who weren't sparring with lightsabers were using dark force powers on sparring droids, one man crushing two as he held his hands up.

Those who weren't doing this were practicing with their blasters or practicing harsh physical activities.

Most were humans, but a few close close to human aliens such as Twi'leks, Kiffar and such.

Hux was lead to a larger chamber where he saw six of the warriors standing around a seventh one.

The six individuals had their helmets off, but the one in the middle still had his helmet on

One was green skinned Mirilian. The near human alien had purple eyes and black hair tied into a long samurai like topknot with bangs. He had a pair of lightsabers that glowed orange one having a large fang attached to the end.

The second was a man with dark skin and a clean shaven head with blue eyes. He had an average body size with an violet lightsaber in his left hand.

The next was a man with fair skin, black hair done in a military buzzcut with green eyes. He was bigger than the others with a muscular body and had a red lightsaber pike. The fourth was a Twi'lek young woman with blue skin, diamond patterned tattoos on her lekku and twin blaster pistols.

The next was a smaller scrawnier human man with pale skin and red eyes, he had messy brown hair as well. Unlike the others his armor didn't have a cloak over it, and his armor had spikes coming out of it. He had no weapon in hand.

The last one was a young woman with fair skin, grey eyes, and long golden red hair. She had a double bladed red lightsaber.

The one in the center ignited a red lightsaber that looked a little unstable with cross guards.

The six other knights came at the one in the center. The four with lightsabers slashing at him while the Twi'lek blasted at him and the unarmed one unleashed a blast of violet force lightning.

Hux watched in amazement as the knight in the center knocked away each of their slashes and used his off hand to deflect the blaster bolts away.

Each of his lightsaber strikes from the knight in the center had a large impact, knocking the other knights away from him. He then reached out and caught the incoming lightning with the force, moving it around before crashing it into the ground, the blast knocking the other knights to the ground.

Hux continued to watch in amazement as the knight in the center continued to force the others back, the young woman with the double bladed lightsaber moving almost instantaneously from one place to another , but the main knight still knocking her back.

The other three lightsaber wielding knights each attacked from a different direction as the twi'lek and unarmed one blasted him from the flanks.

The main knight managed to catch each lightsaber strike and counter strike with telekinetic blasts happening as he did, the three being forced back before the knight held his offhand out forced the lightning back, the two knights being hurled onto the ground.

The fight stopped when the knight saw Hux.

"Kylo Ren, still as impressive as ever." Hux said as Kylo approached him.

"General Hux, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to inform you of a peace conference between the First Order and the Republic. As the leader of the Knights of Ren, you're expected to be present."

The other knights looked at each other and then at Kylo who was silent.

"The Jedi will be there as well."

"Yes, members of their order will be there, including Luke Skywalker."

"I won't be attending."

"What? This isn't a request."

"It is a request general, it is a request that I'm denying."

"Supreme Leader Thrawn commands you to go Ren and you would be wise to-" Hux held his throat as he felt it hard to breath. He was lifted up into the air as his stormtroopers backed up, Kylo holding his hand at Hux.

As Hux struggled to breath one of the stormtroopers took out a hologram projector and turned it on, revealing a projection of Thrawn.

"Kylo , let Hux down."

Kylo saw Thrawn and reluctantly released Hux who gasped for breath.

"Kylo, I understand how uneasy it is for you to attend such an event, particularly with Skywalker present."

"Perhaps one of us could go, we are his Lieutenants." The Mirilian said.

"No Arkorous, Kylo will be the one to go. I sent Hux himself to inform you out of respect. Kylo, you must understand that you are a very well known figure throughout the First Order, so many look up to you and your Knights, what you do for them. You must be present, and that is the end of the matter." The hologram vanished as Hux got up.

"I'll see you there Ren." Hux said before departing with his stormtroopers.

Kylo's Lieutenants looked at him, the one who lead Hux in coming up.

"Who do you want coming with you?"

Kylo was silent for a minute.

"You Marik, Galek and Tratha, Arkorous you're in charge while I'm away." Kylo said as the Mirilian nodded, the Twi'lek coming up beside him as they left with the others.

The young human woman came up beside Kylo and put her arms around him and her head on his shoulders.

"I sense your fear."

Kylo turned his head to her.

"I need to speak with him again."

"You, you do."

"Yes Tratha."

"Alright, at least let me take Cade out of the chamber, the last time he saw it he was up all night crying."

The two walked together into another chamber. The chamber was large with black walls and red banners set up with a symbol similar to the First Order's.

There were also three statues of a man wearing armor and a mask with a cape on.

In the corner was a bed set up with a metal crib near it. In the center of the room was a black hexagonal like structure.

Tratha approached the crib and reached inside , coming up with a baby boy wrapped in a red blanket.

The baby had blue eyes and signs of blondish-red hair.

"Alright my sweet child, daddy needs the chamber." Tratha said as Kylo came over , seeing his son look at him before he stroked the baby's cheek with his gauntlet.

Tratha left with the baby as Kylo approached the black structure before waving his hand at it, the structure opened up revealing a white chamber inside with a seat, and something resting in front of the seat. Kylo sat down in the seat before lowering his head.

"Forgive me, I can feel it again. The call to the light. Skywalker will sense my weakness, he will try to lead me astray and make me a slave to the Jedi once again. I need your guidance now more than ever." Kylo raised his head.

"Show me again, the power of the dark side, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will fulfill our destiny, I will finish what you started." Kylo said to what sat in front of him. What Kylo spoke to was the charred remains of a black mask, a skull inside. The mask being the same one as the man from the statues. The dark side whispering around the charred mask like a wind with a low breathing around it.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yup Thrawn is the leader of the First Order, I thought it better than just another dark force user, someone like Thrawn would be better at running a militaristic government like the First Order anyway._

 _I hope I captured Timothy Zahn's amazing character's essence well enough_

 _Also yes I repeated the Kylo Ren and Vader mask scene, I really do like that scene,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A disturbance in the force

* * *

Finn ran across a battlefield , Nines and Zeros beside them as they avoided incoming fire from Republic troopers who were in entrenched defensive positions above them.

The three took cover behind some debris as blaster bolts flew over them.

Finn made a hand signal as Zeros got up with his gatling gun and sprayed the position with blaster fire before firing two mortar rounds at it.

Finn gave another hand signal as he and Nines got up and ran at the sides of the republic position.

Nines and Finn avoided fire as Zeros kept suppressing the position.

Nines hurled a grenade into the position despite how far away he was.

The grenade went off in the position and Finn charged up, bashing head of a republic trooper with his elbow and stock of his rifle before gunning down the last two.

The dead republic troopers turned to static before reverting to disabled droids.

The environment transformed into a grey chamber.

"Scenario completed." An automated voice said.

The three saw the door open as the chrome stormtrooper captain entered.

The three stood at attention as Phasma held a data pad.

"FN-2187, FN-2199, and FN-2000, you completed the scenario , and in record time."

Even with his helmet on, Finn could tell Nines was giving a satisfied expression.

"It seems FN-2003 was the weakest link in your squad after all." Finn felt his grip tighten. He breathed in.

"You will have a replacement when you return from Icean."

"Icean?" Finn asked.

"The peace conference between the First Order and Republic is taking place there. Moff Kalast will be the first First Order official there and has requested stormtroopers who have seen action against the republic as his guards. You three had earned some time off Starkiller base. Back your gear and report to hanger 84-G at 1800."

"Yes captain Phasma."

The three left the chamber and walked through the halls of Starkiller base.

They passed a few chambers where more stormtroopers from their corps with the distinctive black areas of their armor training in other simulation chambers.

They also passed stormtroopers from the TK corps with maroon shoulders and helmet stripe, the ML corps with tan colorations, and stormtroopers with simply white armor.

They also passed several officers in service dress uniforms and other non stormtrooper personnel in black uniforms accompanied by black droids.

The three stormtroopers reached their quarters in the FN corp's barracks.

The quarters were a grey room with two sets of bunk beds built into the wall with two footlockers at the ends of both bed sets, a bathroom adjoining, and some windows.

Nines and Zeros removed their helmets before sitting on their bunks.

Zeros had dark brown skin with black hair done in a buzzcut and green eyes. Across his right cheek was a scar.

Nines had red hair in a buzzcut with light skin and blue eyes.

Finn looked at the empty bunk under the top bunk and sighed as he removed his helmet before walking over to the window and stared out at the frozen tundra outside the base and the mountain it was built into.

"Do you think Slip really was holing us back all that time?" Nines asked.

"Don't say that, not now not ever." Finn said sounding angrily.

"Finn's right Nines, he might have been the worst stormtrooper in the FN corps, but he was our brother." Zeros said.

"I hope they execute the Republic trash who killed him." Finn said going back to the bottom bunk and sitting on it.

"I know we've spent our entire lives doing nothing but training, but I expected those Republic troopers to put up a better fight, I mean the training droids were harder." Nines said.

"From what I hear since the Galactic Concordance after the Republic's disastrous defeat on Jakku, their army has become more of a peace keeping force instead of a war fighting military." Zeros said.

"Good, if this peace conference doesn't go well, we can destroy the Republic easily." Finn said.

"Oh yea, they don't stand a chance against the First Order and the FN corps" Nines said smiling.

"If only our mother's could see us now." Zeros said.

"If my mother gave a damn about me I wouldn't be here." Nines said sounding a bit upset.

"Forget her, we're your family now." Finn said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want any other family then you guys." Zeros said in a sincere tone.

* * *

Elsewhere on Mustafar , Kylo sat in the meditation chamber with the burned helmet in front of him.

He breathed deeply before his head shot up.

Kylo turned to his son's crib and almost ran over, carefully picking Cade up in his arms.

The door opened as Tratha came in, seeing the look on Kylo's face and sensing his anxiety.

"Are you alright my love?"

Kylo turned to Tratha.

"I had a vision, the dark side spoke to me, it showed me the future."

"What did you see?" Tratha asked.

"The peace conference, the force seemed strange there, out of balance, not light or dark, but twisted, corrupted. Something's going to happen, and I don't want you there."

"What?"

"Something's coming Tratha, I don't want us both to be away from Cade." Tratha looked at her baby and took him in her arms.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Marik and Galek will be plenty of support."

"Your father is going to be there, maybe your mother too." Tratha said in concern.

"…I know. But my grandfather has given me his guidance again, I won't be corrupted by Skywalker like he was. I will never be a slave to the Jedi again." Kylo said before he gave Tratha a kiss on the lips.

Kylo used the force to pull his helmet over to him before putting it on.

"When you see Thrawn , tell him that we'll have the next three Shadow guards fully trained by the end of the month."

Kylo nodded as he left the room, Galek and Marik waited for him in the main hanger.

"Ah there you are Kylo, where's Tratha?" Galek asked.

"She won't be joining us."

"Too bad, it's fun to see her frighten lesser beings." Marik said as black BB astromech droid rolled up beside Kylo.

Three black fighter craft rose up. The fighters were almost pitch black with red vliewscreens , square shaped fuselage and spear shaped side wings with mouth like openings in the center of the sides.

"Let's go BB-9." Kylo said as the black astromech droid rolled up to the center fighter and was lifted up into his compartment before Kylo got inside.

The three advanced fighters lifted up before flying off Mustafar.

* * *

On Ossus, Rey was with Jiun and another two padawans in a dueling chamber.

Jiun sparred with a Cathar with a lightsaber pike on the glass platform while Rey went against a Mirialan young man. He had black hair reaching the back of his shoulders while being shorter in the front and parted to the left. He had grey-blue eyes, and a 5'clock shadow and a diamond pattern tattoo on his chin.

He wore armored jedi robes that were dark brown with pale blue trim on the end of the cloak and the sleeves, the armor was around his shoulders and upper chest, his arms ,and legs. The armor was grey with pale blue markings and had a singe bladed lightsaber with a slightly longer hilt. The blade glowing a whitish-blue color.

Watching them were four Jedi, Mara, Mirath, a man withholding brown hair and a goatee with fair skin and green eyes wearing a green tunic, and a Carthar with a large mane.

Rey was lifted up and hurled backwards as the mirialan padawan thrusted his hand forward and pushed Rey backwards.

Rey leapt back up and took a deep breath as she raised her hands.

Two stone blocks around her lifting up before she hurled them at the second padawan who acrobatically avoided them as Rey lifted up another three. She tried to hurl them , but the padawan held his own hands up, catching the stone blocks and forcing them back at Rey.

Rey leapt up and off the flying rocks before the second padawan caught her with the force and pulled her into the ground.

As the padawan ran at Rey, the young human woman thrusted her hand forward, the mirialan was hurled back , but managed to kick off a stone block and came at Rey who tried to block his lightsaber.

The two exchanged strikes , the second padawan keeping both hands on his lightsaber at all times as he knocked away and redirected each of Rey's strikes with amazing strength behind them.

Rey was more acrobatic and fast with her movements while her opponent was more solid and strong.

"Ataru isn't going to break my Soresu and Djem So hybrid." He said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Rey said smiling as she continued her attacks, continuing to move fast and agile as her opponent used more tight movements and powerful counter strikes.

Despite Rey's speed and agility, her lightsaber was forced from her hand as she was knocked onto the ground.

Her opponent deactivated his lightsaber and offered Rey a hand up.

"Still as proficient as ever Arkanes." Rey said.

"I do my best." He said as Jiun finished up with his sparring partner.

Rey wiped the sweat out of her eyes as Arkanes took some water from a metal case and poured some on his head.

"Let's go again." Rey said.

"Actually my master wants to run me through a trial again. I'll meet you guys later." Arkanes said as he walked by the human man who he left with. The two cathar leaving as well.

"You two have some holocron reading to do." Mara said as Rey looked at her lightsaber and tightened her grip.

"My holocron knowledge is solid mother, I was hoping we could spar some more." Rey said as Mara gave an almost concerned look.

"Rey, we talked about this."

"If I stop trying to get stronger then I'll never know my true potential."

Mara sighed.

"Alright." She said as Rey and Mara leapt up to the glass platform, Mara ignited her violet lightsaber as Rey ignited her cyan saber.

"Remember your fundamentals Rey." Mara said as her daughter leapt at her acrobatically and did her best to try and keep up with Mara who struck back.

Jiun watched closely before Mirath came up beside him.

"Master, do you mind if we stay too."

Mirath looked up at Mara and Rey.

"Alright, show me your Juyo form." The Miralukan master asked Jiun as he ignited a blue lightsaber.

Rey did her best to keep up with Mara , but Mara kept her daughter back each time. The sparring went on for almost an hour, Rey occasionally unleashing a blast of force energy that Mara absorbed and returned, Rey getting forced onto the ground again and again.

Mara felt her daughter's frustration but was relieved to feel almost no anger in her, simply frustration.

Rey had to pour water over her face as she tried to breath.

"Alright Rey, I'd say that's enough training for today Rey. Get some rest and recoup, study your holocron." Mara said as Rey got up and left with Jiun.

Jiun put his arm around Rey as she kept her head lowered.

The two went to a lounge like area with some furnished seating, a holonet projector, and a small kitchen area.

Several padawans were sitting inside , Rey and Jiun sitting together on a furnished seating with Jiun's arm still around Rey.

"You are improving Rey."

"Not fast enough." She said.

"You worry to much about that Rey. You're being trained to become a Jedi, something the galaxy hasn't seen in decades." Jiun said.

Rey saw Arkanes enter with Zen, the two talking.

"I still prefer ataru." Zen said.

"Soresu will also be more practical my friend." Arkanes aid as the two sat down.

Arkanes saw Rey's expression.

"Still getting hung up about your skills and powers Rey?"

"Ohh you figured it our Arkanes, well done, future Jedi knowledge master here." Rey said in a sarcastic tone as Jiun and Arkanes laughed to themselves a little.

"I think you need to listen to your boyfriend there." Arkanes said as Rey blushed a little before looking irritated.

"It's not like you could ever understand Arkanes, I'm the daughter of Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi savior of the galaxy. My brother had more natural talent than any other student here and he fell to the dark side, now I have to represent the Skywalker Jedi legacy. Me, and I'm worse than any of you."

Arkanes now looked upset.

"Don't go there Rey, complaining about coming from a famous family or your lack of powerful force abilities. You aren't the only one who who has problems, and you aren't the only one who lost a brother to the dark side." Arkanes said as Rey's expression changed.

"Arkorous, Arkanes I'm sorry I." Jiun and Zen saw Rey subtly wave her hand at Arkanes.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, you're one of the best students here, your brother leaving with mine has nothing to do with you. You really shouldn't be mad at me, you're past this."

Arkanes shook his head for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm past this." Arkanes said as Jiun smiled and whispered to Rey.

"And you say you're not strong in the force."

"So what's it like , having a lightsaber?" Zen asked.

"It definitely makes you feel more like a Jedi." Jiun said holding his saber.

"I wish I had one, but Ben doesn't think I'm ready yet."

"You're thirteen years old and have been in training for two months." Arkanes said.

"I guess I'll just have to be patient. Still Ben's also giving me a lot of piloting training, it's quite fun."

"What do you expect from the son of Han Solo?" Jiun said.

"Why a Jedi needs that much piloting training is beyond me." Rey said.

"You don't want to learn how to fly a space ship?" Jiun asked.

"I'd prefer to focus on my force abilities." Rey said.

"I don't know Rey, being a Jedi it would probably come in handy." Arkanes said.

"You know what, I need to study my holocrons, I should get to my chamber."

"I'll join you." Jiun said as the two got up and left.

They went to Rey's chambers where Rey laid down and breathed.

Jiun sat beside Rey and held the holocron.

"Want to go over history, the code?"

"Either."

The two heard an almost irritated beeping sound as Rey saw BB-8 roll over and bump into her leg.

"Easy there BB-8."

BB-8 chirped.

"I know nobody would take you to the republic, I'm sorry, look you just have to be patient, eventually someone will leave the temple ."

BB-8 beeped.

"I'm not the dam deck officer, give me a break."

"What's in that droid that's so important?"

"According to him it's something the Republic has to see, still he won't show it to me. He says its classified."

BB-8 beeped.

"No you are not going to steal a ship!" Rey almost shouted

"That's one dedicated droid." Jiun laughed.

Rey sighed again.

"Do you ever wonder what your family would think if they saw you now?"

"Sometimes, but not often. I don't regret coming here, getting away from that mining colony."

"Do you think you'd ever want to see them again."

"Maybe. But in a way I feel like you all here have become my new family."

Rey thought about what Jiun said.

He turned other and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thinking about him again?"

Rey sighed and nodded.

"I just want my family to be whole again."

BB-8 began violently beeping and chirping as Jiun shook his head.

"Fine! We'll go and see if we can get you a ride." Rey said sounding annoyed.

The two took BB-8 down to the main hanger where they approached a grey protocol droid with a data pad.

"Are any ships leaving for the Republic?" Rey asked.

"No ships are scheduled for departure until 1600."

BB-8 beeped as Rey looked annoyed.

"I know you need to leave now."

"There is another ship coming in any minute now." The droid said before Jiun saw the vessel fly in from the sky and descend into the hanger. The ship was a very worn circular shaped , old foreman freighter.

Rey noticed Ben approach the ship with a young woman his age. She had fair skin, green, eyes, and deep red hair while wearing a more expensive looking Jedi robe and having a lightsaber with a rancor's tooth on the end.

In the woman's arm was a baby girl with hints of red hair on her head and gray eyes.

As the ship's ramp opened two figures came out. One was a wookie with an ammo satchel around his chest and shoulder.

The second was an older man with hazel eyes, light skin, and messy grey hair. The man wore black pants with a metal belt buckle and a white shirt with an blue open jacket under it.

"Uncle Han." Rey said seeing them.

"Han Solo's here!" Jiun almost shouted.

"Ben." Han said as he and Ben hugged.

"Dad it's so good to see you." Ben said before Chewie came up behind him and wrapped his large arms around Ben.

"Ahhhg , yes you too Chewie."

"Alright where's my granddaughter?" Han said before seeing the woman with the baby.

"Grandpa's here." She said as Han came over and carefully held her.

"Allana's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her."

"Uncle Han." He heard turning to see Rey approach.

"Rey."

"I didn't know you were coming here."

"I'm here to pick up Luke for the peace conference."

"Peace conference."

"Come on, we'll explain." Ben said as they made their way to the master's chamber where Luke and Mara were with with another human Jedi master.

The man had fair skin , brown eyes, and brown hair with a light beard. He wore a light tan jacket with brow pants, dark brown boots, and a brown armor patch over the right bicep.

"Han, Chewie." Luke said coming over and hugging them both.

"Luke, good to see you kid."

"Han I'm a grown man with kids of my own."

"You're always going to be the kid Luke."

"Han." The other Jedi master said extending his hand.

"Kyle." Han said shaking it.

"Mara, good to see you too."

"So what brings General Solo and Commander Chewbacca to the Jedi Praxeum?" Mara asked.

"Easy where you say that, I want to avoid wearing that stiff uniform as long as I can." Han said.

"He's here to take us to the conference, but we won't be needed there for another few days Han." Luke said.

"Well I wanted to catch see Ben and Allana before Ben left."

"Left?" Rey asked.

"I'm heading to Icean today."

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Some of the officials are going to be there early, including some knights of Ren. My mom wanted at least one Jedi there, I volunteered to help keep the peace."

"So the First Order and Republic are having a peace conference?" Jiun asked.

"On Icean, my mother and Thrawn agreed that talking over the tensions is better than open war."

"As grandmaster of the Jedi, I'm expected to be there." Luke said.

"And as commander of the reserve troops, so am I." Han said.

"The leader of the Knights of Ren is also going to be there." Ben said trying to be be compassionate.

Rey and her parents gave troubled looks, Luke taking a deep breath.

"I suspected as much."

"Luke, are you going to be ok?"

"I am."

Rey took great interest in this.

"Dad why don't we give them some time."

"Sounds good, I'd like some time with my kid too."

Kyle left as well, leaving Rey with Jiun and her parents.

Luke had a hard look on his face, Mara putting her hand on his arm. Rey could see the old astromech droid R2-D2 roll up to Luke who put his right hand covering in a black glove on the droid.

"This could be a good thing, you can try and bring him back. I know there's still light in our son." Mara said.

"I can try, my father was considered the most evil man in the galaxy, but I was able to bring him back from the farthest reaches of the dark side. Our son isn't evil, I can draw him from the darkness."

"I can help." Rey said as Mara and Luke turned to her.

"I know I can help, I."

"No." They said in unison.

"But he's my brother and I."

"Rey you're still a padawan."

"So I can attend a-"

" Rey, you aren't ready to draw him away from the dark side. If you go he might try and take you with him. I lost one child to the dark side, I'm not losing another." Mara said.

"Masters Skywalker she-" Jiun started before Mara gave him a glare and Jiun stopped talking.

"Please I know I can do this, you said it yourselves, I can reach people , I."

"Rey the matter is closed." Luke said.

Rey sighed as she and Jiun left.

R2 chirped as Luke rubbed the droid with his hand.

"I know R2 but I had tried to stand up to Vader on the first Death Star I'd either be dead or a Sith Lord right now." Luke said.

Rey and Jiun went back down with BB-8.

"Well that went spectacularly." Rey said sarcastically.

BB-8 gave a sad chirp as they got back into the hanger.

"I can bring him back, I know I can." Rey said as Jiun saw the protocol droid from earlier walking to a cargo shuttle near a blue X-wing.

Another blue plated protocol droid came out of the shuttle.

"We're ready to begin loading the cargo for Icean." The blue droid said as Jiun had an idea.

"So why don't you." He said smiling.

"What?" Rey asked.

"Let's go, your parents won't be there for the first day or so, we find your brother, you use your influence to bring him back to the Jedi."

"Are you crazy, my parents would kill us both, not to mention even if we could get our hands on ships, since when have either of us known how to fly?"

"We don't have to." Jiun said as he pointed tot he cargo ship.

"We sneak inside, get to the conference, and save your brother."

Rey had a conflicted look as she held her face before hearing BB-8 violently beep.

"I'm going to regret this." Rey said before the two carefully snuck inside the ship with BB-8.

Later that day, Ben was with his family.

"Daddy will be back in a few days." Ben said giving Allana a short kiss on the forehead.

"You be careful there Ben." Tenel said.

"It's a peace conference Tenel, I'm a Jedi, we're guardians of peace."

"Maybe, but you've also got too much of your father in you." Tenel said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Han asked as Chewbacca laughed a little.

"We'll be there in a few days with your mother and father." Luke said.

"I'll try to keep things from falling apart until you arrive master." Ben said.

"May the force be with you." Luke said.

"Come on R4." Ben said as an older Astromech droid that was the same model as R2 rolled up beside Ben. The droid had a maroon head with a white and maroon body, part of the head looking as if it had been welded back together.

The astromech droid was placed inside the blue X-wing as Ben climbed into the cockpit.

The fighter lifted up and flew up with the cargo ship close behind.

"Alright R4 punch in the coordinates for Icean."

The astromech droid let out a chirp.

"Don't worry R4, nothing's going to happen."

R4 beeped sounding nervous.

"I'm sure it will be perfectly safe, you worry to much. After all, even if you lose your head again, I can just put it back on like last time."

R4 chirped.

"I won't leave your head in orbit for over thirty years R4." Ben said before the x-wing jumped into hyperspace with the cargo ship behind it.

Inside the cargo ship, Jiun opened up an emergency rations container and took out two nutrient bars. He sat down beside Rey and handed one to her.

"Let's get some rest, it could be a long ride." Jiun said.

Rey rested her head against his shoulder as she thought about one thing and one thing only.

"I can save him, I have to."

Back on Ossus, another ship arrived in the praxeum.

Luke, Han, Tenel, and Mara were waiting as the ramp lowered, two republic senate commandos coming out with Leia close behind.

"Leia." Luke said as the first senator smiled, the two hugged each other.

"You don't visit often enough." Luke said.

"I could say the same to you."

"I guess we're both caught up in our work." Luke said as Leia saw Han, Chewie and Tenel with Allana.

"Tenel, and my sweet little Allana." Leia said holding her granddaughter.

"Ben's already left hasn't he." Leia said.

"Yes." Mara said.

"I was hoping to see him. I suppose I will at the conference."

"It may have been a mistake having him go alone." Luke said as the others turned to him.

"Why?" Han said as Luke looked trouble.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, around Icean."

"The dark side?" Mara asked.

"No, something else."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the peace conference will soon begin , but Luke knows something is amiss,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Invasion

* * *

Ben Solo's X-wing came out of hyperspace and saw the planet Icean in front of them.

The planet was mostly land with a few small seas around it and large numbers of lakes across it visible even from orbit.

"Here we are R4." Ben said as their cargo ship jumped out of hyperspace beside them.

Ben saw a pair of oval shaped brown fighter sized craft approach.

"identification." He heard over the com link.

"Ben Solo, Jedi knight, I'm here as a representative for the Jedi Praxeum."

"You're cleared."

Ben flew closer to the planet and saw a small fleet of local security ships around a station.

R4 beeped.

"No those don't look like republic ships, this is a neutral world R4."

Also in orbit was a mid sized republic fleet, Ben saw eight republic frigates with ten Trial class corvettes, the corvettes were shape like a straight line with turrets on the sides and tops.

He also saw three Mediator class mon calamari capital ships, the newest ship of the line for the New republic navy, around the size of the old imperial class star destroyer.

A few First Order ships had also arrived, three light cruisers and some corvettes.

Ben could see the Republic and First order fighters flying around their ships, Ben able to sense the tension and uneasiness between them.

R4 giving a low chirp.

"It's alright R4 , they're not going to star fighting each other." Ben said as he flew down to the planet's surface.

As he reached the planet, Ben saw the region where the conference was taking place was quite temperate with thick rests and some small mountains.

Near a mountain was a massive structure built into he side.

The strutter was wood and metal with several large landing pads built around it. Many ships were landing on the facilities pads.

Ben landed his ship on one with the supply ship landing beside it.

As Ben dismounted from his ship he saw a protocol droid approach with an alien. The alien was a Yurrok, the native inhabitants of Icean. They were sentient, they had grass green skin with grey eyes and an amphibious like body.

The alien wore a purple security uniform with a helmet and blaster.

"Name." The droid asked.

"Ben Solo, Jedi Praxeum."

"You are clear to enter."

Ben turned to R4.

"Stay with the ship R4." Ben said before he followed the alien inside.

The cargo ship opened its ramp as the blue protocol droid came out and met the Yurrok protocol droid.

As this happened, Jiun and Rey carefully snuck out and looked around.

"We made it."

"Let's find my brother."

* * *

On another platform a First Order shuttle landed.

The ramp opened as a middle aged man wearing a grey officer esk uniform came out with Finn, Zeros, and Nines in their stormtrooper armor came out beside him.

"Ahh finally. I never liked those shuttles much." Moff Kalast said as he stretched his arms.

"Come on then, I feel like getting some refreshments."

Finn was glad he had a helmet on, he rolled his eyes at the Moff without consequence as he walked with his squad.

They passed a pair of Yurrok security one reaching for Zeros's gatling gun before the stormtrooper nearly knocked the alien over.

"Hey, keep away from my weapon."

"My security are permitted to have their weapons, and they will." Moff Kalast said as the two aliens backed off, looking afraid of Finn and his squad.

The four continued inside.

"Man these Yurrok are ugly." Zeros said.

"Easy where you say that soldier, they're providing the drinks here and I don't want anything foul in mine."" Moff Kalast said.

Finn could hear Nines laugh a little, Finn couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"So Moff Kalast, aside from guarding you, do we have any other duties?" Finn asked.

"Stay around me and look intimidating FN-2187."

On a third platform, three tie silencers landed.

Kylo, Marik, and Galek got out of their ships with BB-9 coming up beside Kylo Ren.

The three Knights of Ren walked across the platform.

"I hope this isn't completely dull." Marik said.

"It's a peace conference Marik, that's exactly what it's going to be like." Galek said.

"Maybe I'll get lucky with a young lady here." Marik said.

"Oh geez, really here of all places." Galek said.

"You're one to talk after Urborn-VI."

"That mandalorian woman came onto me." Galek said.

As the other two talked, Kylo sensed something, a familiar presence he hadn't felt in years.

He looked around as BB-8 noticed this.

Rey, Jiun and BB-8 moved through the interior. The interior was a ruby red color with fine silk banners around the ceiling, marble pillars, and expensive rugs.

There were hologram projecting displays on the ceiling and ground, fountains of gold colored water and performers.

The two saw dozens of people and server droids around the main hall.

Many were republic officials or allies of the republic, members of the Hapes consortium, the Wentern Union, and Caspet Confederacy. Dozens of republic troopers were alongside the Yurrok security personnel. A few First Order officials were there, but neither padawan saw any stormtroopers, only non-stormtrooper personnel.

The people there were chatting with each other, enjoying drinks, or watching the performances.

"So many people here." Rey said in concern.

"I'm sure you'll sense your brother when he's close." BB-8 looked around for republic officials, but none were familiar to him. Eventually joining Rey and Jiun again.

Finn and his squad saw Moff Kalast laughing with another First Order official and two republic allies as the four drank their alcohol.

The three stormtroopers looked around at the people drinking and enjoying themselves. Not knowing what to make of it.

"Have you ever had a drink?" Zeros asked.

"What? Of course, every day." Finn said.

"I meant of alcohol." Zeros said.

"My mother 'accidentally' gave me juma when I was four instead of java cider." Nines said.

"I've never had any." Finn said.

"I've heard the rumors that after a successful mission , stormtroopers who perform outstandingly get to have a drink with the officers."

"Who told you that?" Finn asked Zeros.

"FN-4420."

"Well he's full of it." Nines said as Zeros laughed a little.

" I don't need a drink." Finn said as Nines and Zeros saw Finn staring at the Republic officials.

They could feel the heat from Finn as he looked at them.

"Finn, you ok?" Zeros asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

Finn shook his head.

"Yeah, just fine." Finn couldn't get Slip out of his mind. The people who killed his brother in arms , someone he had known since childhood.

Zeros soon saw Nines looking at them the same way.

"No your not, and I don't blame you. They're our enemy and they're just sitting there, think of all the damage we could do." Nines said.

"Don't even think about Nines." Finn said.

"I'm just saying."

"Well tensions here are high enough." Zeros said.

* * *

Elsewhere Jiun and Rey continued to try and find Kylo Ren, Rey stopped Jiun as they almost ran into Ben, the three quickly moving away as Ben sensed something and looked around before a Hapes consortium official almost dragged him over to talk.

The two found themselves near a cantina section with several officials drinking, and a few already drunk.

"Why can't I sense him?" Rey said concerned.

"There are a lot of people here. Why don't we have a drink, calm your nerves." Jiun said before placing a few credits down.

A Yurrok behind the counter took them before placing two glasses of Adumari beer.

BB-8 chirped as Rey tried to drink a little.

"We brought you here like you asked, I'm sure one of these republic officials can help you." Rey said.

BB-8 beeped as Rey gave an annoyed look and shook her head, Jiun laughing as he put his hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I think he's gotten attached to you Rey."

Rey drank some more before BB-8 came up beside her , Rey didn't notice this and nearly tripped her drink spilling over the next person.

"Ghhaaah dam it!" Rey heard as she saw her drink went over a very large man. The man wore white and red mandalorian armor with a skull emblem on his helmet beside him. His armor looked very worn, like it had seen many battles but still extremely strong.

The man had several scars over his face with fair skin , green eyes, and blue hair in a mohawk.

The man grabbed Rey's arm and pulled her over.

"What you do that for?" He asked angrily as Rey tried to pull herself free, but even using the force wasn't enough, the man was too strong.

Jiun saw this and got up.

"Hey let her go."

"It's alright Jiun, it was an accident. You don't want to start a fight with two Jedi." Rey said as the mandalorian looked down at Rey's lightsaber.

"Jedi?" The man's angry expression turned to a more amused one. He let Rey go and sat back on his seat.

"I suppose I thought I might see you people here."

"You're a mandalorian?" Jiun asked.

"Yeah, the name's Taul, a proud member of clan Jennis."

"What bring's a mandalorian warrior to Icean?" Rey asked.

Taul gave a less happy look as he picked up his drink and looked over at a Caspet official.

"He hired me to act as his bodyguard here, not that he needs one in a place like this, I think he just wanted to put on a show for his friends." Taul said sounding less than proud of himself.

"I suppose acting as a bodyguard for a rich man is a step down for a mandalorian warrior." Rey said .

"The pay's good, with this money I can finally help my clan get out of the gutter. Upgrade my ship and weapons, and a man has to eat. Even mandalorians have to take easy jobs sometimes."

"I suppose the refreshments don't hurt either." Jiun said.

"It's better if they don't go all over you."

"Sorry about that, let me get you one." Rey said as she called the bartender over and got Taul a drink.

"I suppose you Jedi are here representing your order."

"Yes." Rey said quickly.

"It's funny, when I was kid I was told stories about Jedi, the wars our people fought against them. Aside from the Sith, they were the most worthy opponents for our clans."

"Mandalorians definitely gave the Jedi of old some real fights from the history I've read, though I also read the Jedi always ended up on top." Jiun said.

"Not at the end of the clone wars." Taul said smiling as Jiun's expression changed.

"Well the Jedi have returned now, maybe someday we'll find out if you're better or worse than your predecessors."

"Who knows Mandalorian, maybe there's a Revan amongst us." Rey said smiling as Jiun smiled as well.

Taul couldn't help but laugh.

"You're ok Jedi."

At the same time , Kylo walked with Marik and Galek.

The three got many stares from republic officials and their allies.

Many of the First Order officials shook their hands or praised them as they passed.

Marik stooped by a group of dancing performers on a stage, grabbing Galek's arm as he made him stay and watch as well.

Kylo and BB-9 continued to walk when Kylo sensed the presence again, stronger this time.

Rey also sensed something, something she hadn't felt in years.

She got up , Jiun and Taul still talking as BB-8 noticed her walk away , the astromech droid following her.

Rey kept following the presence until she reached a hallway filled with artwork from Yurrok history.

Rey looked around before she heard footsteps, the young woman slowly turning to see another figure enter the hallway further down. The figure wore a black cloak over black and dark grey plate armor and had a helmet over his head. Beside him a black BB astromech droid.

The figure had his back to Rey as he walked down the hall in the other direction.

Rey felt the world slow around her as her heart raced. She tried to breath as BB-8 noticed her expression, her painful expressions.

Rey looked like she was about to cry for a moment before she breathed in one more time.

"Anakin!" Kylo heard before he stopped, slowly turning to see Rey standing there.

"Rey." He said before facing her.

"This meeting was inevitable, the force has brought you to me dear sister." Kylo said as Rey slowly approached her brother.

"Take off that mask." She said.

"What do you think you'll see if I do."

Rey had a more determined expression.

"My brother."

Kylo slowly reached for his helmet, Rey seeing the metal mask get slowly lifted off Kylo's head before she saw his face for the first time in years.

Her brother had fair skin like her with dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes. His face having a few small scars on it, Rey almost overwhelmed by this.

Kylo's expression turned more angry.

"Your brother is gone, Anakin Skywalker was weak and foolish like his father, I will never be that person again." Kylo said.

* * *

In orbit, several Republic fighters were patrolling around their section of orbit.

One of the lead fighters was moving his X-wing near the front of a republic Mediator capital ship.

"Lieutenant Klivian come in."

"I'm here commander." The pilot said over the com link.

"Lieutenant we're picking up hyperspace activity but it's unusual, we're also seeing something on out motion trackers, but nothing on our scopes."

"We'll see if we can find out what it is." The X-wing flew forward with a dozen other Republic fighters. They were joined by a few Yurrok fighters as they flew towards the hyperspace signatures.

"Tan-one to Tan squadron, anything on your scopes?"

"Negative sir, I'm seeing some movement on my motion tracker, wait now it's gone, strange."

"I can't see a dam thing, I don't think there's anything really out there sir."

"Motion trackers and hyperspace signatures say otherwise Tan-six."

"Hold on, this is strange, I've just gotten a message from the lead First Order ship, they tell us their more advanced sensors are picking up something big in hyperspace." The commander said.

Klivian heard his BB-astromech droid chirp.

"Hold on sir, BB-32 says he's got something too." Klivian said as he saw his motion tracker and saw something massive.

The pilot looked on his scope and finally saw something, it appeared to be a ship, but of a very strange design, the ship seemed to blend into space naturally, Klivian barely able to see it. The ship was larger than their capital ships and made of a shiny black metal that seemed to be completely smooth with no imperfections. It was shaped almost like a whale with an outer lining of a more silvery metal that was held around by an unseen force.

"Sir I've got something, something big."

Klivia then saw on his motion tracker more ships moving from the larger ones, as this happened out of no where larger images on the motion tracker.

"What? Where are they all coming from? BB-32 try to patch us through to them." The BB-droid giving a disapproving chirp.

"What do you mean can't reach the-"

Klivian's eyes widened as he saw dozens of yellow comment like beams fly out and at the forces in orbit.

Before Klivian could even react, five of his fighters and two Yurrok fighters were enveloped in the blasts and destroyed.

"Contact! Contact! Evasive action!" Klivian shouted as his remaining fighters tried to move, however, more blasts came and began to follow the fighters.

"It's coming in behind me! I can't shake it! I- Ghaaa!" Klivian heard over the com channel as he saw Tan-three get hit and destroyed.

Klivian began to sweat in fear as he saw all of this.

"Where the hell are they!?" He shouted unable to see any enemy ships except the large one.

He saw some movement on his motion tracker, but then it vanished.

He tried to breath as he saw one of their frigates firing into space at the directions of the firing but seemed to hit nothing.

As Klivian kept flying he saw several objects on his motion tracker moving together before they vanished.

From that direction came three larger red energy blasts that flew at the frigate. The ship tried to fly away with it's speedy design, but the blasts followed and crashed into it shattering its shields. Three more blasts came and crashed into the frigate's sides, tearing through the hull before a fourth blast went in one of the holes and caused an internal explosion.

Klivian saw their frigate explode into three pieces as the last of his fighters were torn apart by the yellow blasts.

"Lieutenant get back aboard now!" The commander shouted as Klivian flew at the cruiser as fast as he could. He could see two of the beam attacks behind him.

"Come on!" He shouted before his eyes widened. Several even larger blue beam blasts hit the Mediator cruiser and tore through it. The ship exploded into pieces, Klivian's mouth wide open before his ship was hit by the yellow blasts and enveloped.

* * *

On the ground R4 was inside Ben's X-wing and detected something from orbit before giving a frightened chirp.

Inside the structure, Ben gave an overwhelmed look as he heard the Hapes officials go on and on, the young Jedi knight trying to find an opening to get away.

However, at that moment, Ben senses a great disturbance in the force, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Jiun soon felt the same thing Taul noticing his expression.

"Jedi, what's wrong?"

Jiun looked around terrified.

"Where's Rey?"

In the hallway, Rey was still on the verge of tears, Kylo having a hard expression on his face as they got within arms reach.

"Anakin, please, come home."

She saw his expression , his once blue eyes a dark yellow.

"You want to come home, be with your family again." Rey said trying to use her power on him.

Kylo's expression turned angrier.

"So, you're trying to use your ability on me dear sister, the dark shields me from your influence. I won't be a slave to the Jedi any more. It is you who must come with me, free yourself and become who you were always meant to be." Kylo reached his hand out to Rey.

"We are both Darth Vader's heirs, we can bring peace and justice to the people of the galaxy."

"Anakin." Rey said sensing the power of the dark side completely inside her brother, a tear coming down her face before something hit the building.

The ceiling came down on the two, Rey tried to hold it up but it was too much and she ran, Kylo using the dark side to halt all of the debris and move them away. However, after doing so , he saw Rey was gone.

* * *

Back in the main ballroom Finn and his squad felt the building shake.

"What was that?" Finn asked before the building shook again many people looking afraid as the Yurrok security officials rushed across the room trying to calm the people down.

The three stormtroopers raised their weapons.

"Are we under attack?" Zeros asked.

"Who would be dumb enough to attack the Republic and First Order at the same time?" Nines asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Finn said.

That was when Finn saw Moff Kalast drop his drink and run towards them.

"Stormtroopers! To me! To me!" The Moff screamed , not noticing the ceiling break apart and debris crash on top of him and several other officials, republic soldiers, and Yurrok guards.

"…We'll that's gonna be form seventeen for us when we get back." Finn said as Rey and Kylo both got into the room as they saw with the others three figure leap down from the sky and crash onto the debris.

The figures were massive, as they stood upright they were over eight feet tall with massive upper bodies and six claw like fingers on each hand. They were covered from head to toe in strange looking and a different colored armor that seemed to conform perfectly to their body and didn't seem to have any separation of plates. Along the shoulders were pointed ends that came out as well as pointed feet.

Their helmets covered their faces, each having a slightly different design, the largest in the center having a dragon like mask design with glowing red eyes and red areas of his black armor. His armor's overall design being more dragon like.

The one to his right had grey and black armor with a skull like mask.

The one to the left having a more alien like mask with yellow and grey armor.

Kylo, Rey, and Jiun sensed that all of three were strong in the force, but not the light side, or the dark side. It was something else, some twisted form of the force they had never felt before, twisted in a way the force was not meant to be twisted.

As the three figures stood, every Yurrok guard and republic trooper fired at the three, Finn and his squad joining in.

The overwhelming barrage of fire hit the three , almost every shot landing on them. However, each blast that hit them had seemingly no effect.

The one in the center raised his hand and pointed forward, a dozen small dragon shaped drones flew from the back of his armor and avoid incoming fire before they unleashed red blasts from their mouths as they swarmed around the Yurrok guards , killing them left and right.

The one with the skull like helmet took out a handle before it ignited into grey energy whip. As he alien cracked the whip, it extended itself and ensnared three republic troopers cutting the men in half.

He lashed the whip out again and ensnared another two before lashing the whip out into the air, a wave of yellow energy cutting another two yurrok in half.

The third one was blasted by several Hapes and republic troopers, their blasts had no effect as the figure raised his hands, two metal tentacles shooting out before they stabbed through every man they hit. Four more tentacles flew out of his body and did the same.

Nines and Finn tried shooting the tentacles and the alien's head as Zeroes sprayed his back along the center of the spine.

The alien grunted as he turned and unleashed his tentacles at the three stormtroopers.

Finn hurled a thermal detonator while Zeros fired a mortar round , the explosions forcing the tentacles back.

As all of this happened, dozens of smaller humanoid beings flew in from the hole in the ceiling. They wore red armor that looked reminiscent of old stormtrooper armor and helmets with synthetic wings on their back and blaster rifles in hands. They were the size of normal humans and began swarming over the people who tried to get away in terror.

Finn saw one of the creatures flying at him and fired, the blue bolt hitting its head and causing the creature to crash into the ground.

"Fall back!" Finn shouted as he and his men moved out of the room.

"Rey!" Jiun shouted as he ran over to her.

"He's here." Rey said.

"Rey we need to go!" Jiun said before two creatures flew at them.

Before they could react, two blaster bolts hit the creatures and hurled them into the ground.

The padawans saw Taul rush over with his helmet on.

"Jedi! You wanna live, we've got to go!" The mandalorian shouted.

Jiun ignited his lightsaber and began deflecting incoming bolts as Taul returned fire.

Rey was about to leave with them when she looks at the lead alien.

The lead alien felt something and turned to Rey, the two staring at each other for almost a minute before Jiun grabbed Rey and pulled her out out of the room.

"Rey focus!" Jiun said as Rey shook her head and took her lightsaber out.

" _I see you."_ A dark and gritty voice said in Rey's head as she was almost frozen in fear.

* * *

In another hallway, Kylo Ren had his mask back on as he furiously cut down two of the soldiers, his strikes bursting with force energy that tore their bodies apart.

After doing so he heard footsteps and turned to see three First Order Stormtroopers with a black stripe on their helmet , black shoulders and areas on their white armor.

"Stormtroopers!" He shouted as the three saw him.

"A Knight of Ren?" One asked.

"That's Kylo Ren, their leader." The center one said as they lowered their weapons.

The three saluted him.

"Sir." The center one said.

"Names."

"FN-2187, FN-2199, FN-2000."

"I said names." Kylo said.

"Finn, Nines, Zeros." Finn said.

"Why are stormtroopers here?" Kylo asked.

"We were assigned to protect a moff." Finn said.

"Where's the Moff?"

"…Dead."

"Outstanding work soldiers." Kylo said before he sensed another familiar presence, he turned to see a young Jedi knight rushing through the hallway with a blue lightsaber ignited.

He stopped and saw Kylo, the two staring at each other for several moments.

"Ben Solo." Kylo said.

"Anakin." Ben said as Nines, Finn, and Zeros aimed their weapons at him.

"Where's my sister?" Kylo asked.

"What? Rey's here!"

"You shouldn't have come here Ben."

"Neither should you have apparently Anakin."

Ben saw Kylo angrily ignite his lightsaber.

"My name is Kylo Ren!"

That was when Ben and Kylo both heard screaming. Ben turned to see several officials being chased by black versions of the red soldiers but without wings.

Before Ben could do anything Kylo flew through the air as he landed on the ground in front of the officials. A blast of telekinetic force energy lifted the drones off the ground and into the air before Kylo held his hand out and pulled it toward him, the skeletons of the drones being crushed as they landed around Kylo.

Several other drones ran in as Kylo deflected their blasts before cutting them down , each of his strikes hurling the drones away.

"Get those people to safety!" Kylo shouted as Finn and his stormtroopers ran in front of the officials and began shooting down the incoming drones.

Ben rushed over and began deflecting blasts away before slashing down three drones before unleashed a blast of force energy , hurling four drones onto their backs.

The officials got away as Ben used the force to pull the blasters out of the four drones' hands.

However, despite this, Kylo lifted them up with the force.

"Anakin no!" Ben shouted before his cousin crushed them.

Ben ran over to their bodies.

"They were unarmed!"

"They were a threat, they would have killed more innocent people." Kylo said.

"Anakin."

"Now is not the time for this discussion."

"Right, we should find a way out of here and warn the Republic" Ben said.

"We're not leaving without my sister, or my knights."

Ben took a deep breath as he nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere , Rey was with Taul and Jiun as they carefully moved through the halls seeing several dead Yurrok security guards in the ground.

"What the hell were those things?" Taul asked.

"I have no idea, the force , it felt twisted around them." Jiun said.

Rey still looked afraid as she walked.

" _….._ Who are you? What are you?" Rey asked nervously.

" _I am Yok-Vor, Warmaster of the tenth fleet. We are the Greartok insect."_

"My name is Rey, I am a Jedi padawan. Why did you come here?"

" _Our glorious empire claims this galaxy as our own_."

"This is an invasion!" Rey shouted before Jiun deflected an incoming blast away from Rey.

"Rey!" Jiun shouted as Rey saw over a dozen flying drones swam over them.

"Jedi, get your head in the game!" Taul shouted as he fired three shots and hit three drones.

The others swarmed around firing as Rey and Jiun deflected the blasts with their lightsabers.

Rey used the force to hurl some debris into the air, clipping a few of them while others avoided the strikes.

Jiun leapt up and cut two down before Taul used a wrist flamethrower to burn two apart before the rest were corralled together. Rey and Jiun hurled their lightsabers up and guided them into the pack of drones, cutting them down.

Taul's helmet had advanced sensors that alerted him to over a dozen footsteps coming towards them down the hall.

"Jedi, get ready!" Taul shouted as he hurled five small devices that stuck onto the wall.

Jiun and Rey were about to do something as they saw over a dozen drones on the ground running at them before Taul fired a single shot into one of the devices he threw onto the walls.

The blast bounced off it and into the other devices, each time hitting a drone before all of them were dead.

Jiun and Rey had their mouths open as Taul smiled under his helmet.

"Who needs the force. Not me." Taul laughed as he collected his devices.

"These soldiers, they seem strange, I've never seen soldiers rush in so recklessly with no regard for their own lives." Taul said.

"He has a point. Who are these people?" Jiun said.

"I've fought against dozens of military factions in my life, I've never seen anything like this before."

"I know what they call themselves. The Greartok." Rey said as the other two turned to her.

"What? How do you know that?" Taul asked as Jiun came closer.

"Your ability, you connected with one of them didn't you."

Rey sighed and nodded.

"Yes, he calls himself Yok-vor, a warmaster, part of an invasion." Rey said.

"An invasion of Icean?" Jiun asked.

"No, that's not it." Taul said pacing in front of them.

"Whoever these Greartok are, they attacked a planet that was suppose to have Republic and First Order Leadership on it. This is a full scale invasion, these Greartok are trying to conquer the known galaxy."

"The Republic! This is just the beginning then!" Rey shouted.

"We need to get out of here, my ship can get us off world and somewhere safe." Taul said.

"Even if we do , these Greartok could be invading the Republic as we speak, if we want to win a war against them, or even survive we need to know everything we can." Join came closer to Rey and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rey, can you try and get in his head again."

Rey looked afraid.

"I can't…The force, it's all wrong around them. I."

"Rey, you can do this." Jiun said as Rey took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Yok-vor, are you there?" Rey asked nervously.

" _Rey, how are you in my head. How can I heard your voice?"_

"The force, I have connected us."

" _So you Jedi can use the force as well, how interesting."_

"Why are you here, perhaps we can work this out peacefully."

" _How foolish of you, I will not allow you to stand in the way of my people's salvation."_

"Salvation?"

" _This world and all life bearing worlds will belong to the Greartok insect."_ Yok-vor said.

"You sound like a holorecording of a propaganda program."

" _And you sound afraid girl. As you should be."_ Yok-vor said as he heard more drones approaching.

"We've got company!"

* * *

Elsewhere Finn, Nines, and Zeros stood in front of a group of survivors as they returned fire at seven drones rushing at them.

At the same time, Ben deflected incoming blasts back at several flying drones, the blasts reflecting into two of them before Ben hurled his lightsaber into the air, cutting three more down as he used his hands to deflect two blasts into two ground drones.

Kylo Ren used the force to crush the skeletons of five more flying drones.

Kylo sensed something else he heard metallic clicking on the ground and walls before turning to see what looked like a metal massive centipede crawling across the wall.

The metal centipede unleashed three beam blasts at Kylo who used the force to redirect the beams away, the red beams burning through the walls like a hot knife through butter.

Kylo had to focus to keep up with the centipede as it kept moving around him.

Kylo saw a second centipede move behind him before Ben sprinted over and similarly used the force to catch the incoming beams. The two kept moving their hands and redirecting the beams before moving in synch with each other , forcing the beams into the other centipede, burning their heads off.

"Are you ok Anakin?"

"I'm fine, and my name is Kylo Ren, I'm not going to tell you again!" Kylo shouted as he turned to the people they had saved.

"Get out of here!" Finn and his squad joined Ben and Kylo as they moved down the hall.

The three stormtroopers were quite as they glanced at Ben under their helmets.

"Men, this is Ben Solo, my cousin. Ben this is Finn, Nines, and Zeros."

"Those are certainly interesting names." Ben said.

"I think Nines sounds cooler than Ben." Finn laughed a little with Zeros.

"You brought my sister here to try and bring me back to the Jedi."

"No, she must have snuck herself here on her own. She hasn't given up on you cousin, and I'd like to think I haven't either."

Kylo turned back to Ben who had a more compassionate look.

"We grew up together, we were trained together by your father, we became Jedi knights together , the same day. You're like my brother, are you really happy what you're doing?"

"I'm quite content in what I'm doing. Unlike you and my father, I don't see the First Order or the dark side as evil."

"Long live the First Order." Nines said.

"The First Order is no better than the empire, they oppress, they murder, the-"

"You don't know anything about the First Order Jedi!" Finn almost shouted.

"I wouldn't say bad things about the First Order to stormtroopers Ben. It's their one and only true families."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Every First Order stormtrooper is trained since childhood, recruited from orphanages, abusive families, the streets, desolate worlds."

Ben gave an almost horrified look.

"All of you were taken as children!"

"My parents were killed in a speeder accident when I was five, I'd be stuck back in that shitty orphanage if it weren't for the First Order." Zeros said.

"My drunk mother sold me to slavers when I was five, I don't need anyone but the First Order."

"My parents were murdered by pirates, the First Order hunts down scum like them and instill order in the galaxy." Finn said.

Ben never would have imagined even the First Order would go so far. Children raised to be nothing but soldiers, it was no wonder they were so effective.

"The First Order is willing to do what the Republic isn't, for the good of the galaxy and its people. Unlike you Ben, I've seen both sides." Kylo said as he and his stormtroopers continued walking.

Ben sighed as he followed his cousin.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes, the invasion has begun, the Greartok are based on the vong, but use technology instead of organics_

 _The characters must find a way off Icean to warn the republic_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(Via PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Escape

* * *

Jiun cut down two drones with his lightsaber as Taul hurled a thermal detonator at the group, the explosion tearing four drones apart.

Rey was still against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Yok-vor, I are you still there?"

" _Yes, jed'aii girl."_

 _"_ Jedi actually, you can use the force?"

 _"The Force is our greatest asset, with it you will be destroyed."_

"The force won't lead you to victory, not against us." Rey said.

" _You know of the force, but your understanding of it is like that of an infant."_

"Then educate me."

" _You are not worthy of the force."_ Rey felt a sharp pain in her head as she cried out and nearly fell over.

"Rey!"

Jiun said helping her up.

"Is she ok?" Taul asked as he kept firing at incoming drones.

Rey shook her head.

"I'm alright." She said trying to breath.

"Maybe we should get out of here now?" Taul asked.

"Rey he could be right , we're not in a good position to-"

"No! I can break him, find out everything we need to know, I just need more ti-" Rey started before they saw dozens of drones and flying drones swarm down the two hallways at them.

"Alright Jedi, a force explosion or something would come in handy here!" Taul shouted.

"That's not how the force works." Jiun said as he and Rey held their lightsabers up before two blast doors shut in front of the drones, stopping them.

"What?!" Jiun said before the door behind them opened, Rey saw none other than BB-8 on a security terminal.

"BB-8!" Rey shouted in excitement as the small droid rolled over to her and chirped.

"I thought you were destroyed." Jiun said in relief as Taul saw the blast doors begin to contort and push towards them.

"You can have a reunion later we need to move!" Taul shouted as he pushed them into the next room.

* * *

In another area Ben and Kylo were with Finn and his squad.

They had ran into a few more groups of drones and survivors, but hadn't come into any serious complications.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two cousins as they walked.

"…So, are you and Tratha still together?" Ben asked.

Kylo glanced over at Ben.

"We have a son, Cade."

"You have a son!?"

"I could ask the same about you and the heir to the Hapes Consortium."

"Alright, yes, Tenel and I had a baby, Allana. Look at us, all grown up with families of our own."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me it would be good for my son to see his grandparents as some half baked attempt to get me to return to the praxeum."

"Would it work if I did?"

"I won't let my father poison Cade's mind, make him a slave to the Jedi like I was, like you are."

"Right, just make him a slave to the dark side, lusting for power and death."

"The Knights of Ren are heros, they do more to protect the innocent then you Jedi ever could." Nines said.

"We are not sith, the knights of Ren have evolved beyond that."

"Well at least your are doing something good, even your parents appreciate that."

"I don't care."

"I'll bet you wonder what our grandfather Anakin Skywalker would think of you." Ben said.

"Anakin Skywalker may have been your grandfather, but My grandfather was Darth Vader, a better man than Anakin Skywalker ever was."

"Who knew Kylo Ren had such family drama." Zeros said.

"Be quite Zeros, you ever hear about what his grandfather did to subordinates." Finn said.

"Finn, does this mean we're at war with these things?" Nines asked.

"I don't know Nines, that's above my grade." Finn said in concern.

"Help!" They heard, Kylo and Ben rushing down the hall to see a trio of survivors hiding around a corner as five drones rushed down.

Before Kylo could do anything, Ben quickly used the force to pull their blasters away from them.

Kylo raised his hand as Ben stopped him.

"Wait! We should take them prisoner!" Ben shouted as Finn and his squad aimed their weapons at the unarmed men.

"Ben I'm tired of having this debate with you."

"Anakin, they could tell us valuable information , and a Jedi does not kill an unarmed-"

Finn's eyes widened as he saw the five drones come together and grab each other's arms.

Their arms began to turn into a liquid metal like substance as their legs did the same.

Ben and Kylo saw in horror as the five drones merged into a spider like drone, two new blasters appearing on the arms as they began crawling on the walls firing.

The three stormtroopers scattered and returned fire, the blasts from the drone spider hitting and killing the three officials.

"No!" Ben shouted as Kylo had an enraged expression on his face.

He reached out with the force and crushed the five drones' skeletons, the five falling onto the ground as separate bodies.

Finn slowly approached one of the bodies and kicked the helmet off.

"Oh no." Finn said in disgust as he saw what was underneath.

The creature had no face at all, its head pale and human like with cybernetic eyes and a breathing area around the mouth.

Nines and Zeros took the body armor off and saw its body was similar with melted metal around it.

"Uh sir, I have no idea what these things are."

"Artificial cybernetic life , essentially walking droids with skin. Dismantling unarmed droids is ok for a Jedi right!" Kylo roared at Ben who looked at the dead men before Kylo grabbed him and held his head.

"Look at them! Look at them Ben! They're dead because of you! I should have ended the threat, I should have saved them but your Jedi ethics killed them!"

Ben forced Kylo off him.

"Enough!"

"The next time I see something that's a threat it's going to die instead of innocent people, I'm not letting the Jedi keep me from saving anyone else again, I won't let Cara happen again."

Ben have a hard look , sensing the pain from his cousin as he spoke that name.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rey and Jiun were deflecting incoming beams from a centipede like metal organism moving across the walls with their lightsabers, doing their best to keep the beams back.

Jiun ran forward and slid across the ground before smashing a small device against the centipede , filling it with electricity as the beams stopped and the mandalorian took out a blade with energy projected over it before stabbing it through the head of the centipede.

BB-8 beeped.

"Alright this seems like a good spot to get into his mind." Rey said.

"Alright look Jedi, I understand your trying to do something important. But it won't do us any good if we all die. We need to get to my ship and now." Taul said.

Rey gave a hard look.

"I can't leave, not yet."

"I'm leaving with or without you."

Jiun stayed with Rey.

"Do what you have to do."

"Jedi, dam fools the lot of you."

BB-8 came up to Rey.

"No BB-8, you have the data on the Greartok, you need to go with him."

BB-8 rolled beside Taul as the two left.

Jiun shut the chamber doors as Rey knelt down and began to concentrate.

"Yok-vor, I was hoping we could talk again."

" _Rey, you're a persistent one aren't you."_

"I do my best."

" _What is it you would like to know Jedi girl?"_ "

"Why are you here?"

" _This world will be the first safe haven for my people. I will ensure our survival."_

 _"_ Your people? Why do they need this world?"

 _"This world is like all worlds with life, it is strong in the force."_

"Strong in the force."Rey said thinking about what he said.

"If your people need help, let us help you. There are many worlds you could colonize, uninhabited world with life on them."

 _"You discern a fraction of understanding, one world will not suffice, and we cannot co-exist, it you or us, and I choose my people."_

"You don't want to do this, you want to find a peaceful solution."

" _No, there is no peaceful solution for our people to live."_

"You'e being a fool, you want to find another way."

" _You're the fool Jedi, this connection you have made has lead to your death!"_

Rey's eyes shot open.

"Jiun!" Rey shouted before the doors burst open.

Rey and Jiun saw none other than the skull masked Greartok stand before them.

" _Kill them Tor-vor! Bring honor to our family!"_ Rey heard Yok-vor say to the Greartok before them.

The two padawans raised their lightsabers and ran at the Greartok who took out his energy whip in one hand while also taking out another red whip with a saw like energy blade at the end.

Tor-vor cracked his whip at Jiun who caught it with his saber before he was hurled into the wall.

The saw whip hit Rey and nearly knocker her lightsaber out of her hands before kicking Rey back.

The greartok began shouted in an unrecognizable language and dialect.

Jiun and Rey got up.

"Together!" Jiun shouted as they thrusted their hands forward and unleashed a combined telekinetic blast of force energy. However, Tor-vor wasn't moved at all, looking as if nothing happened to him.

"What?!" Rey said in shock.

Tor-vor shouted something as he cracked his whips together, energy saws and a wave of yellow energy flying at them.

Rey and Jiun stopped the blasts with their lightsabers and force energy but were knocked off their feet as Tor-vor cracked his whip at Jiun who rolled away as the whip burned through the ground.

As he cracked the saw whip at Rey, she used the force to project several pieces of debris at the saws, only for them to cut clean through them.

Rey slashed them apart before seeing fire in the connecting room from an explosion.

Rey used the force to project the fire into Tor-vor who began to move back.

"Jiun now!" Rey shouted as Jiun ran at Tor-vor , acrobatically avoiding the whip and ducking under the fire as he reached Tor-vor and slashed across his chest.

Rey looked relieved, until she saw Jiun standing there with his lightsaber touching Tor-vor's chest armor, the lightsaber very slowly burning through the armor as Jiun looked terrified.

Tor-vor lashed his arms out and hurled Jiun through the air and into a wall.

Rey saw what looked like hundreds of metallic organisms coming to life in the armor as they repaired the damage.

"Ok so the force doesn't work, and lightsabers are ineffective, this complicates things." Jiun said as Tor-vor shouted again and came at them.

* * *

Elsewhere Kylo and Ben were walking with Finn and his squad.

The uncomfortable silence had returned as the three stormtroopers watched.

It was at that moment that Ben and Kylo felt the corruption in the force.

Kylo turned as the wall burst open and Kylo saw the lead greartok wearing the dragon like helmet.

The third greartok also smashed through the doorway and ran at Ben.

The lead greartok drew a large sword with shifting energy around the cerated ends.

Kylo crashed his lightsaber into the greartok's sword, however, the usually impact didn't come, this surprised Kylo who was pushed back before exchanging a few strikes with the greartok.

Each strike knocked Kylo back a bit as the greartok forced Kylo's lightsaber up before kicking Kylo back. Similarly Ben tried to fight off the third one, who unleashed a series of metal tentacles at Ben who tried to slash them apart, however, each time he did, the metal seemed to regrow itself before Ben used the force to push them back before the greartok leapt forward, the force having no effect on him as he ensnared Ben in his metal tentacles before trying to crush the young Jedi.

Ben reached for his lightsaber and pulled it in front of the tentacles, cutting them off as Ben caught his lightsaber.

The greartok's tentacles began to grow back as he snatched up pieces of debris before hurling them at Ben who used the force to project them away from him before the greartok slammed him away with his tentacles.

As all of this happened two of the drone spiders crawled in and began firing at the three stormtroopers.

"Move!" Finn shouted as his men scattered.

In the other chamber, Rey and Jiun continued to fight Tor-vor who cracked his whips at them repeatedly.

Several waves of energy and energy saws flew at them, Rey and Jiun doing their best to acrobatically avoid them or use their lightsabers and the force to hold them back.

Jiun grabbed part of the ceiling with the force and pulled it down onto Tor-vor, burying him as the two let our relief breaths. However, moments later the debris began to shift before flying everywhere as Tor-vor stood up, shouting in his language as he cracked his whip at Jiun who caught it with his lightsaber and slowly began to wrap more around it as he tried to pull it out of Tor-vor's hand only for Tor-vor to hurl Jiun into the wall as he whipped his energy saws at Rey who had an idea.

She used the force to redirect the energy saws back at Tor-vor, the energy hit his gauntlet and caused some burns that began to repair itself. However, the saw projector was cut in half.

Rey ran at Tor-vor who knocked her back with a swipe of his arm as Jiun tried to pull the whip out of his hand again.

Rey used the force to force fire from the nearby flames into Tor-vor again as Jiun used the force to pull the whip out of Tor-vor's hand.

Tor-vor leapt forward and acrobatically over the fire before kicking Rey back he then rammed into Jiun, forcing him into the wall as the kiffar Jedi tried to get away, Tor-vor punching through the wall several times before Jiun and Rey both projected debris at him.

Tor-vor knocked each away with his arms before leaping up and smashing the ground, knocking the two off balance.

Tor-vor came at Rey and raised his fist before Jiun leapt onto his back and tried to cut his head off with his lightsaber. His helmet began to burn as Tor-vor forced Jiun off. However, as Jiun fell Rey saw Tor-vor's helmet came off as well.

They now saw the greartok's face, his skin was a greenish blue with lines coming across it parallel to the ground. His eyes were a deep black like a void and his teeth cerated with an almost snout like mouth. Tor-vor began to cough as he held his throat.

He desperately reached for his helmet as Jiun used the force to pull it to him.

Tor-vor continued to struggle breathing as he ran at the two who leapt up and tried to slash at his head, Tor-vor ducking and smashing them into the ground before grabbing his helmet.

Tor-vor quickly put it on as the small organisms began repairing it, Tor-vor able to breath now as he saw his whip on the ground.

Jiun got up and ran at Tor-vor who knocked Jiun's arms up before ensnaring his whip around Jiun's chest.

Rey saw as Jiun was whipped through the air, his body cut in half as the two pieces landed on the ground.

"No!" Rey screamed in horror and pain.

Tor-vor roared in victor as Rey tried to breath.

* * *

Elsewhere Finn and his squad avoided fire from the two spider drones. Zeros sprayed them with fire, but was hit in the chest and fell to the ground in pain.

As one of the spiders leapt down at him, Finn hurled a thermal detonator into the air, Nines firing at it as the detonator went off and tore the drones apart.

Zeros grunted as he got up and sprayed the second spider, hitting two of its legs and causing it to fall to the ground before it sprayed at the three who dove for cover behind debris as the spider limped at them, keeping them pinned down.

"I'm out of detonators!" Finn shouted.

"My mortar rounds are spent." Zeros said.

Nines screamed as he came out and fired rapidly only to be hit in the chest and fell onto his back.

"Nines!"

The stormtrooper groaned in pain as he saw the burn spot on his armor.

"Thank the force for mark-III armor."Nines said as he got back into cover.

As the spider got closer Finn saw it crawl over a dead Republic trooper who had two grenades on his belt.

"This is for you Slip." Finn said as he fired at the belt, the explosion ripping the spider apart as the three stormtroopers tried to catch their breaths.

Ben tried to use the force on the greartok but saw it still had no effect, the greartok unleashing his tentacles at him again.

Ben slashed them apart before leaping up and over the greartok who turned.

Ben tried to catch the tentacles with the force and found he was able to, but not easily.

Ben and the greartok struggled to overpower the other as the greartrok slowly moved the tentacles and his body at Ben who began to sweat.

Ben hurled his lightsaber to the side as it flew through the air and and severed the tentacles, the Greartok stumbling forward before Ben bent down and made the alien trip over him before Ben used the force to rip off an entire section of the burning wall and hurled it into the alien's back, smashing him through the wall and into another room.

Kylo and the dragon greartok exchanged more strikes as the flying dragons swarmed Kylo and tried to blast him, Kylo doing his best to block the greartok's sword strikes and deflect the small dragons.

Kylo leapt backwards and slashed two apart before the others flew at him, Kylo deflecting two blasts back into the drones before using the force to crush the rest.

The greartok met Kylo and nearly knocked his lightsaber out of his hands as he slashed at him again, Kylo catching it as he was pushed back and back before the larger alien kicked him onto his back.

The alien thrusted his sword down at Kylo who concentrated on his emotions, he was afraid of dying, leaving his beloved Tratha and son, he was angry at his inability to use the force on the aliens, and he hated these aliens for what they had done.

As his sword was about to impale Kylo, the greartok saw a red and black aura surround Kylo who thrusted his hand forward. Using all of his power, Kylo held the greartok back, the alien struggling to move forward as he was held in place.

Kylo and the greartok struggled to overpower the other before Kylo roared under his helmet and unleashed a full powered dark side force wave with a few bolts of red and black force lightning that hurled the greartok through a wall and into the next room.

Kylo got up and pulled his lightsaber to him before he and Ben saw the two greartok get up unharmed.

"How the hell do we kill these things?!" Ben shouted as Kylo held his saber out.

Rey was almost unable to move as she began to cry seeing Jiun's body cut in half.

However, she snapped back to reality as Tor-vor lashed at her with his whip.

Rey felt a rush of anger at the alien trying to use raw force power on him only for nothing to happen.

As Rey avoided more whips, she projected objects at Tor-vor who knocked them aside.

She projected fire at Tor-vor's hand, making him move the whip before Rey rushed forward and cut the handle in half.

Tor-vor backhanded Rey, making her drop her lightsaber as he began to beat her back , using surprisingly fast and agile moves for a creature of his side. At one point, Tor-vor leaping up and kicking Rey back as he performed a backflip.

Rey similarly used her own force enhanced abilities to avoid the strikes as best she could. She had several contusion and bruises across her body with blood in her mouth.

After being knocked into the wall again, Rey coughed up some blood and saw the alien standing over her.

She then saw Jiun's body.

" _No Rey."_ She heard, recognizing the voice as Jiun's.

"Jiun." She said tearing up.

" _Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, not because of me. You've always been powerful Rey, in your own way."_

That was when Rey understood and looked up at Tor-vor who raised his arms before smashing the ground as Rey moved away, seeing the floor crack.

Rey held her hand out as Tor-vor felt something strange for a moment.

" _You want to kill me with my own weapon, it would be the ultimate victory."_ Tor-vor looked over and saw Rey's lightsaber as she tried to pull it to her before he snatched it in mid air and ignited the saber, slashing at Rey who avoided it before being knocked to the ground by his kick.

" _You want to savor your victory."_ Tor-vor smiling under his helmet as he held the saber up and thrusted down.

Rey used the force to pull Jiun's lightsaber to her hand as she dove around Tor-vor's side and came up stabbing the yellow lightsaber through the back of Tor-vor's armor at the center of his spine.

The greartok crying out in pain as the yellow lightsaber burned through his body and came out the front of his chest.

Tor-vor tried to grab the lightsaber as blood filled his mouth and helmet, Tor-vor unable to breath as he reached out, Rey hearing something in his help.

" _Yok-vor! Forgive me!"_ Tor-vor falling to the ground as Rey pulled Jiun's lightsaber free before pulling her own saber to her other hand.

Rey fell onto the ground as she tried to breath, exhausted from the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Kylo was about to face off against the lead Greartok again when he heard the greartok screech in terror, sprinting away as the other followed.

"What?" Ben asked.

Kylo lowered his lightsaber.

"Come on, we need to move."

* * *

Rey tried to get up as she knelt in front of Jiun's body.

"Jiun." She said tearing up as she held his hand.

Rey felt the ground shake as she looked up and saw dozens of drones rushing at her.

Rey closed her eyes before six of the projectors stuck to the wall before a single blaster bolt hit the first one before the blast bounced off the projector and began killing the drones before Rey saw none other than Taul reveal himself behind Rey.

"Burn you fuckers burn!" Taul shouted as he unleashed his flamethrower into them.

As the drones were killed, Taul and BB-8 approached Rey.

"Alright, Mandalorians don't leave people behind, geez you actually killed one that's-" Taul started before he say Jiun's body.

"Oh no."

Rey felt Taul's hand on her shoulder.

"Jedi, I know you're grieving right now, but if we don't leave now we're going to join him."

"I won't leave him." Rey said before Taul fired a grapple around the body, binding it together as Taul picked up the body.

"Come on. He'd want you to live." Taul said extending his hand as Rey took it.

Moments later Yok-vor burst into the room and saw the dead greartok on the ground.

Yok-vor began to wail as he held his arms out, the other greartok watching as Yok-vor fell to his knees and held the body.

" _Jedi!"_ Rey heard Yok-vor wail through their connection.

* * *

Kylo came to a landing pad where he saw Galek cut down two drones before using the dark side to crush three flying drones as they flew past him.

Marik danced around as he gunned down five flying drones before the two Knights of Ren saw Kylo and the others.

"Kylo, there you are man, this place is going to hell." Galek said before the two saw Ben.

"Ben Solo?" Galek said.

"Galek, it's been too long. Still don't regret leaving the Jedi?"

"Not one bit Solo."

"Have you seen any survivors?" Kylo asked.

"We organized groups of survivors into their shuttles but the ships in orbit have been wiped out , they won't stand a chance unless we clear a path."

Moments later they saw Ben's X-wing fly over and land next to the three tie silencers, R-4 beeping.

"R4!"

R4 beeped a Ben looked relieved.

"R4 got a signal from a droid who's with Rey, she's safe and has found a way out."

"Good, that means we can leave." Kylo saw as he saw BB-9 in his silencer.

"Stormtroopers our ships have back gunner seats, one of you with each of us." Kylo said.

"Yes sir." Finn said as he got into the back seat of Kylo's silencer while Nines got in with Galek and Zeros with Marik while Ben climbed into his X-wing, R4 chirping faster.

"Alright maybe something did go wrong, but we're here aren't we." Ben said as the four ships lifted up.

* * *

Elsewhere the Taul and Rey reached his ship on a landing pad.

The ship was green, black, and yellow in a more M like shape but filled in with two wings around the center which almost looked like it was all one piece.

The ramp was already open as they got inside and Taul set Jiun's body down before sitting in the cockpit.

"Get in the lower gun turret, this could get rough."

Rey carefully climbed into the lower gun seat as BB-8 got onto one of the ship's terminals.

The ship lifted up as they saw something in the sky, it was a massive whale shaped ship that now casted a great shadow over them.

Several pillar shaped pieces of metal larger than towers began descending onto the planet, crashing into the ground as the ground around them began to turn to metal.

"What are they doing!?" Rey shouted.

"They're terraforming the planet!"

The mandalorian ship then saw three Tie silencers and an X-wing in sub orbit with several small shuttles.

"Ben! Anakin!" Rey shouted as she saw them.

"Who's there?" Taul heard.

"Taul with some Jedi named Rey."

"Rey's with you!" Ben shouted.

"We need to escort these ships off world." Kylo said.

"We'll have to punch a hole in their orbital forces." Taul said before BB-8 transmitted something over the com channel.

"Wait a minute, that droid has information on their ships." Taul said.

BB-9 beeped as he got the data.

"So that's how they operate." Galek said.

"Let's go." The five ships flew into orbit as they saw the ruins of the Republic fleet, the First Order squadron, and Yurrok defense fleet.

"Do you think anyone up here survived?" Rey asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Taul said as the shuttled began to hide behind a wreckage.

"We need to get clear of these debris before we can jump to hyperspace. Follow me lead." Kylo said as they carefully flew through the ruins.

As they did, he heard BB-9 chirp as he saw something on the motion tracker before it vanished.

"They're here, Ben with me." Kylo said as the two carefully flew their ships out into the other before several yellow energy beams began to fly at them.

"Go!" Ben shouted as they began taking evasive maneuvers as the blasts followed them even on the sharpest turns.

Finn fired at the beams behind him, the beams evading his attacks as they got closer.

"Come on!" Finn shouted starting to sweat before he saw a disabled republic Y-wing and had an idea.

"Eat this!" He shouted firing at the bomb doors before the proton torpedoes inside went off, the explosion enveloping two of the beams while the others continued.

"I can't hit them!"

Kylo concentrated as he held his hand up, Finn seeing two destroyed ships come in the path of the beams as they moved away from it. Kylo made a sharp turn up and managed to come around before blasting the beams and causing them to explode.

At the same time Ben avoided the beams as they got closer, R4 giving a frightened chirp before Ben blasted a small hole in a destroyed republic capital ship, he flew inside the ship interior as the beams tried to follow, R4 giving a frightened beep as Ben narrowly avoided hitting something before blasting a hole out.

As Ben flew out the beams hit the debris and exploded as Ben shouted in excitement.

Taul saw something on the motion tracker before it vanished.

"Target!" Taul shouted.

"Target!" Galek shouted.

"Target!" Marik shouted, the three ships flying out in different direction.

The three opened up as their blasts flew through open space before hitting something that blended into space, the craft were shaped like cylinders with energy projectors on the sides and center of the top.

The three craft's shields shattered before the rear gunners on the three craft began firing into their energy projectors as the ships were torn apart.

"We got them!" Marik shouted before several more beams flew at the three ships.

"Incoming!"

The three ships tried to avoid the incoming beams, Rey trying to hit them to no success.

"Stay still!" She shouted in frustration as the beams evaded the blasts.

"Hang on Rey!" Taul shouted as he made a sharp bank .

Rey seeing some debris, used the force to pull the debris into their path. The beams moving away as Taul dropped a depth charge , the blast enveloped the beams as Galek and Marik flew straight at each other.

"This is the worst idea you've ever had!" Galek shouted.

"I know, that's why it's going to work." Marik said as the stormtroopers in their back seats looked afraid.

"What are we doing?" Zeros asked.

"Playing chicken."

"Oh no no no no no!" Nines shouted before the two Tie silencers made incredibly sharp banks and almost hit each other before the the beams crashed into each other.

Ben and Kylo saw movements on their motions trackers.

"Got you." Kylo said as he opened up his cannons in the direction of the coordinates and hit something, Kylo flew past it as it tried to move, Finn catching it in his crosshairs.

Finn fired and hit the ship, destroying it.

"I got him! Did you see that!" Finn shouted.

Under his helmet, Kylo gave a slight smile as BB-9 chirped at Finn's comment.

Ben similarly saw the last coordinates and fired , hitting something before it fired.

"Hand on R4." Ben shouted as he flew in and under the craft before its own torpedoes hit it.

"We're clear!" Ben shouted.

"Tell those transports to start moving." Kylo said before they saw more movement on the motion trackers.

"Hold on, we've got incoming." Marik said.

Kylo saw five of the objects on the motion tracker comm together before vanishing. However, a moment later he saw more movement , but it was only one object now, and a larger one.

"What!?"

The five fighters saw three large red beams fly at them.

"Incoming!"

The five began moving as the blasts followed them.

The blasts burned through any debris that came in their path but still moved with incredible speed and maneuverability.

"What the hell do we do now?" Taul asked.

"I told you to follow my lead." Kylo said as the others began following him.

The three blasts got closer and closer to the five.

"Mandalorian do you have any more depth charges?" Kylo asked.

"Yes?"

"Release one on my command."

"How are these things able to do that?" Rey shouted.

"The same way that those alien's technology worked, I figured it out, all of it is powered by the Force."

Rey and Ben soon came to the realization of why the force felt so corrupted around the Greartok. It all made sense, they were using the force, neither the light, nor the dark, something else. But the force none the less.

"Now!" Kylo shouted as Taul let out a charge.

"Cover it!"

The four force users moved large pieces of debris over the charge and the torpedoes as they went off and were contained in the debris.

However, the five then saw more movement around them.

"We're surrounded!" Marik shouted.

"Hold up, I'm picking up hyperspace activity." Ben said.

Outside the ruins of the fleets a lone warship exited hyperspace, the ship was white and in a mon calamari esk design with several large hangers around the sides and bottom. The ship was almost as big as a resurgent class star destroyer and had the symbol of the Republic on it.

Onboard the ship was a man around Luke's age with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an admiral's uniform and looked at the ruins of the fleet.

"This is Admiral Wedge Antilles , are there any survivors out there?"

"Admiral Antilles! This is Ben Solo, yes there are survivors who need immediate assistance!"

"Ben Solo, I'm glad to hear you're safe for now."

"Hold on, we'll transmit the information about the enemy."

"You don't need to, we already have it." Wedge said before the hanger doors opened.

"Rogue squadron move in!"

Over a dozen fighter craft flew out of the carrier, the craft looked similar to X-wings in design with the pointed fuselage but with only two curved wings that came out and down with large blaster cannons near the end before the bend. The ship almost looking like a large e.

"Are those, E-wing!" Ben shouted in excitement.

The lead E-wing was black and orange.

"This is captain Poe Dameron, all craft move in. Lieutenant Votto cover this civilian transports. The rest move in with me."

The fighters saw incoming yellow beams.

"Scatter!" The fighter craft moved even faster and with more maneuverability than Ben's X-wing, and followed Poe's example flying the beams into larger pieces of debris.

Poe saw movement on the motion tracker before it vanished.

"Not this time." He said before flying past its beams and unleashing red blasts into space as it hit and destroyed the craft as its beams vanished.

That was when Poe heard something on his com channel.

"BB-8 , BB-8 is that you! You made it! Don't worry buddy I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Poe's E-wings used his strategies to take out seven more of the greartok craft as the larger combined craft continued to fire. Two firing at the larger craft only for their blasts to have no effect. The two tried to bank but the large red blasts enveloped them.

Poe formed up with Kylo and Ben beside him.

They avoided the red beams before seeing the underside of the craft and saw the center.

"Mark target, fire!" The three craft hitting the craft in the center and destroying it as the five craft began to crash into each other and break apart.

"We're clear, everyone out of debris field!" Kylo shouted as they helped the shuttles out of the field before they joined Rogue squadron as they flew at the carrier and landed inside.

Taul moved his ship to land inside as well, but Rey saw the three Tie Silencers move in another direction.

Rey looked at Kylo's as he looked back at the mandalorian ship before jumping to light speed with the other two.

Rey sighed as they landed on the carrier.

"Sir everyone's aboard."

"Get us out of here!" Wedge shouted as the carrier jumped to hyperspace.

Rey and Taul exited the ship with BB-8 as they saw Ben climb out of his ship before BB-8 rushed over to the captain of rogue squadron.

"BB-8!" He shouted taking his helmet off before kneeling down in front of the droid.

"How did you end up here?"

BB-8 beeped as he turned to Rey.

"Jedi?" He said coming over.

"BB-8 says you were the one who found him."

"I am, Rey Skywalker."

"Rey Skywalker, as in Luke Skywalker's daughter! Captain Poe Dameron." He said.

"BB-8 was quite worried about you, I'm glad to see you're alright." Rey said.

"Well it seems the peace conference didn't go as planned and we're definitely at war, but not with the First order." poe said.

"Greartok, they're called the Greartok." Rey said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I know the actor said he wouldn't return, but I wanted Wedge to return_

 _So the characters have escaped Icean, but not all of them alive,_

 _There will be one more chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Jedi Knight

* * *

A shuttle landed in the Jedi Praxeum as Rey and Ben slowly came out with R4, Taul, BB-8, and Wedge.

Ben saw both of his parents as well as his wife and daughter.

Rey seeing her own parents with less than happy expressions on their faces.

R2 saw R4 as the protocol droid moved over beside R2 and began talking.

"R4, it has been some time." C3PO said as he joined them.

Leia nearly pushed the others out of the way as she hugged Ben.

"Ben, I was so afraid I'd lost you." Leia said.

Rey approached her parents.

"Mother, father I-" She was stopped as the two hugged her tightly.

"Rey what were you thinking?!" Mara shouted.

"I thought I could save Anakin, he was there."

"Did, did he-" Mara asked sounding afraid.

"He got out, but his resolve in the dark side as strong as ever."

Luke sighed.

"At least he's alive and unarmed."

"Jiun." Mirath asked as Rey saw him approach.

"Where is Jiun?" The mirilukan asked as Rey gave a hard look and began to tear up.

"I'm sorry." She said as Taul came out holding Jiun.

The Jedi master lowered his head as he looked at his dead padawan.

Wedge approached Luke and Mara.

"Wedge." Luke said.

"It's good to see you again Luke, I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"Admiral." Leia said as she came over with Han and Chewie.

"We have plenty of survivors, the ones from the First Order have already left." Wedge said.

"I'll need to return to Hosniann prime soon, the senate must be aware of this threat."

"I've alerted the entire Republic military to be ready for imminent attack."

"We have much to discuss." Luke said as they prepared to leave the hanger before Ben stopped Luke and Mara.

"Aunt Mara, uncle Luke. I talked with Anakin on Icean. I think there's something you should know." Ben said as Chewie heard Luke and Mara almost shouted before growling.

Han turned to Chewie.

"What do you mean Luke's a grandfather?"

* * *

Elsewhere on Starkiller Base, Finn, Nines, and Zeros stood before captain Phasma and Grand General Hux.

"And you helped the Republic filth!" Hux shouted at them.

"We were under the others of Kylo Ren sir." Finn started.

"Kylo Ren is not a First Order officer FN-2187! Captain I thought your men understood the proper chain of command!" Hux said as the Chrome stormtrooper officer stared at he men who stood at attention.

"Moff Kalast was your mission, keep him safe. Where is Moff Kalast?" Phasma asked.

"Dead ma'am, I take full responsibility-" Finn started.

"Sir, with all due respect, moss Kalast was killed by debris, there was nothing we could have done, and those things there are-" Nines started before Hux came in front of him, his face turning red.

"FN-2199! You will speak when addressed! I find your actions on Icean to be an embarrassment on the honor of the FN-corps, the original First Order stormtrooper corps! Captain I expect proper disciplinary actions for these three-" Hux started before an aide sprinted over to the general.

"What is it!?" Hux started before seeing a shuttle approach, the shuttle was black and more advanced than the average First Order ship.

As the shuttle landed and the ramp lowered two Chiss wearing pitch black stormtrooper like armor came out with advanced blaster carbines in hand , behind them a shadow guard.

Another man followed, the man had well groomed brown hair and green eyes while wearing a uniform almost identical to Supreme Leader Thrawn's except black with silver epaulets and a ed colored cloak cape.

Hux and all of the imperial Personnel in the hanger quickly snapped to attention as the man approached.

"Executor Vanto! This is an unexpected privilege sir." Hux said as he stood at attention.

The three stormtroopers were in disbelief as they saw the highest ranking officer in the First Order military stand before them.

Vanto looked at the three.

"Grand General Hux, are these the stormtroopers who escaped Icean?" He said in a calm and caring tone.

"Yes sir!"

" FN-2199, FN-2000, and FN-2187." Phasma said.

Vanto continued to look at them.

"I have just returned from Mustafar, Kylo Ren spoke of your performance on Icean. He was impressed with the three of you. From what he described , the three of you are heros."

The three stormtroopers were in shock as Hux tried to retain his composure.

"All information on these new aliens will be essential to the First Order's survival against them. Since these men have experience fighting they will be invaluable. Your actions will also not go unrecognized, FN-2199 and FN-2000 both of you have been promoted to sergeant. FN-2187, you have been given an officer's commission, congratulations , Lieutenant." Vanto said as Finn's eyes widened under his helmet.

"Yes sir!" The three said in unison as they saluted Vanto.

* * *

Elsewhere on Ossus, dozens of Jedi had gathered around as Jiun's body was placed in a funeral pyre.

Rey watching in pain as Jiun's body burned.

Taul stood beside Rey.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it. He seemed like a noble warrior."

Rey kept tearing up.

"He'd be happy you escaped to fight another day."

"Why are you still here?" Rey asked.

"Well, I'm a mandalorian, we're warriors, and warriors fight worthy enemies beside worthy allies. I've fought against more people than I can even remember, but I've never fought anyone like them. Mandalorians don't run, so I'm going to fight, and you Jedi have impressed me."

Rey smiled.

"I'm honored to have you with us." Rey hugging Taul as he looked uncomfortable.

"Rey." The two heard as they saw Ben standing there.

"Come with me." He said as Rey looked confused.

Rey followed Ben to the council chamber with the lights off. Rey lead to the center before several lightsabers ignited.

Rey saw her parents and several other Jedi masters in their cloaks and their lightsabers raised.

Ben joined them as he ignited his saber.

"Kneel." Luke said as Rey did, Luke pulling her lightsaber to his off hand.

"Recite the Jedi code." Luke said.

Rey took a deep breath.

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over the,, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. There is no death, only the force." Rey said , the last bit harder than the rest.

The Jedi placed their sabers close to Rey.

"Rey Skywalker, you knelt a Padawan, now rise a Jedi knight." Luke said as Rey slowly took up and used the force to pull her lightsaber to her hand, igniting it as she gave a serious look and raised it above her head.

* * *

On Gallix-Prime, Supreme leader Thrawn was in his art gallery.

With him were two shadow guards and several Chiss commandos in their black armor.

Another chiss was also in the gallery, a woman with long black hair and a similar uniform to Hux's.

The door opened as Executor Vanto walked in with three Shadow guards and a small box.

"Eli, you've returned. How was Kylo Ren and our stormtroopers who survived Icean?" Thrawn asked.

"All well Thrawn, Ar'alani, I wasn't aware you'd returned."

"If we're at war, the Grand admiral should be with the Supreme leader and executor to discuss strategy." The woman said.

"Yes, speaking of which, I have some gifts from Kylo. More Shadow guards, and this."

Eli handed the package to Thrawn who carefully opened it.

"Kylo collected it from Icean."

Thrawn looked at the piece of broken armor with an insignia on it.

"According to Kylo Ren they call themselves the Greartok."

"My first piece of art from them, this will be quite the prized piece." Thrawn said as he looked at the black and gold emblem. The symbol appeared to be that of a head with metal around sit that seemed to move from the image.

"I have to ask, these threats from beyond the galaxy you always talked about. What your people knew of. These Greartok."

"Yes Eli, they are that threat. But they are beyond even what the chiss imagined."

"Kylo Ren believes they are using the force in a way, that their technology is powered by it."

"Then it is quite fortunate we have one as knowledgeable in the force as him."

"Ever since you took command of the First Order, we're been preparing for this day." Eli said.

"We may not have the size of the empire, but we're a fine tuned military machine, the Knights of Ren behind us, and an armada that could crush the Republic if we so wished." Ar'alani said.

"But we aren't fighting the Republic." Thrawn said as he placed the piece of armor on a pedestal, Vanto and Ar'alani coming up beside him as the three stared at it.

"There are things in the universe that are simply and purely evil. A warrior does not seek to understand them, or to compromise with them. He seeks only to obliterate them."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And the storm has begun, Rey has become a Jedi knight and the galaxy is at war_

 _Finn's path will be quite different than the movies_

 _I will begin writing the next book when I get the chance but please let me know what you guys thought, what you disliked, what you enjoyed, all of that will help me in the sequel_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
